Star Streak
by my-dear-fangirl
Summary: Three Years after 'Spica'. Spica's life is twisted again when she's forced to remeet some ghosts of her past... Too bad these ghosts don't even know they're from her past. SariX? Onesided BumblebeeX?
1. Episode 1

Episode 1 A Fatal Battle and A New Mission

"How long does it take to find a women dressed in all black in a place like this!" Vega shrieked evading another blast from the beast she was fighting.

Spica quickly shot one of her light blast at another beast, and threw a Kunai at another trying to sneak up on Polaris. Thousands of these beasts, or 'Glimmers' were attacking the troops. Hundreds of teams, Thousands of Star Senshi, defending their worlds.

Rigel burned away another Glimmer with her lava and aimed her sword at the next to advance on her. Easily disintegrating this one, Rigel turned and noticed a Purple-clad Senshi, much like her, struggling with fighting two Glimmers at once. Rigel stepped in and took the one on the left.

"What's your name?"

"Sailor Shemali."

"Star Bright Senshi?"

"Yes." Shemali Pulled out a pair of short swords, blades made of ice, and charged with Rigel onto a new pair of Glimmers.

Neverland had gotten the farthest from the group and was slowly making her way back. A screech of what seemed like a Dolphin snuck up behind her, and the tell-tale sound of a Glimmer disintegrating resounded. Turning the blonde caught a glimpse of a turquoise fuku. Neverland recognized this girl as Sailor Mira, strategist of the Star Light Senshi. Mira had her dolphin shaped boomerang out and grinned at her.

"It was blade-based. Woulda' taken your head off."

"Thanks."

Almost instantly all the Glimmers stopped attacking and started to spasm. Star Senshi looked to each other in confusion as the Glimmers faded from existence.

"What the hell was that?" Vega crossed her arms and tied her whip around her waist, as she often did when irritated. A boy Star Senshi, who she was pretty sure she recognized as Guardian Guiazaur, lead fighter of the Star Strike Senshi, looked at her and grimaced at her language.

"I guess Sailors Sirius and Shooting Star found Black Hole."

"Don't worry," Spica called out from her position "things will work out." almost immediately, a white light emanated from the highest mountain of the battlefield.

"Planetary Nebula Blast!" Rang out in a harmony of two.

Suddenly, the light vanished.

"Was that it?" Mira asked under her breath

There was another moment of silence as the Star Senshi regrouped into their teams.

"_End of Light Wormhole!"_

_A huge explosion shook the entire battlefield, flames exploded everywhere._

-Opening Theme-

When Spica came to she realized the battlegrounds had been completely blasted away. She felt a hand on the back of her neck, another was under her jaw, trying to take her pulse no doubt. Poor sap never worked with a Techno Organic.

"I'm awake." She heard a squeak of shock as her head hit the ground. Hard.

"Oooooowww..." She lifted a hand and rubbed the back of her head.

"What the hell! SHE HAD NO PULSE!" A voice shrieked out. Turning her now throbbing head to the source she saw a man with spiked black hair and scars on his cheeks. Spica guessed he was one of this dimension's guardians.

"I'm Cybertronian you numbskull. I have no arteries. My pulse is in my spark chamber."

"Uwwwaaaa... Jesus! What hit me?"

"Owww, Yup, THAT's definitely gonna bruise... And please stop saying that Neverland, You know I'm Mormon."

"Ahhhh Ow Ow Ow! Ah Shit...You'd think burns wouldn't do anything to me."

"Fuck! I'm definitely gonna be sore in the morning..." Spica sat up and looked around, instantly spotting her teammates. Quickly scanning the area she held back a gasp.

Hundreds of Star Senshi went into this battle.

Hundreds.

Less than a fraction came out.

A few other guardians of this dimension had come to help search for survivors. Spica noticed Vega eying one of the younger guardians with what looked like a mix between malice and dread. She sighed and remembered this is why Vega shouldn't be anywhere near the Dragonball dimension.

"Vega!" Vega's back straightened as she turned to Spica with a grin of embarrassment.

"Yes, Spica?" Spica gave an intentionally loud sigh before continuing.

"Stopping you is impossible, I know your nature. And I frankly hated how they ended it for them too, but for Celine's sake, DON'T GIVE ANYTHING SPECIFIC AWAY!" Vega grinned and saluted.

"Yes ma'am! OI!" Vega got to her feet and inwardly winced before grabbing Son Gohan's hand.

"I gotta talk to you shrimp. But first, How old are you?"

"Eh? Thirteen, Miss..."

"Perfect." She glared out into nothing dragged the shorter boy away. Spica waited for a moment to gather her strength, and unsteadily got to her feet to call for the Star Senshi to round up. Her eyes dimmed when she saw about thirty eight Senshi get up and make their way toward her. Vega rushing out from wherever she gave spoilers from, and herself, making forty. The Senshi gathered as Spica decided what to do.

"Okay everyone! We need to summon our strength and get back to the Stellar Nursery! I'm sure Sailor Moon Kingdom was recording our progress during the battle. We can play it back and find out what the hell just happened!"

"'What the hell just happened'? Black Hole just got her sorry ass kicked!" A random Star Guardian shouted with glee making a few others cheer along with him.

"Well, If that was true why was there why was there an explosion that killed most of out troops?" A blonde Senshi rolled her eyes at the Guardian.

"My guess is that Black Hole had a secret weapon attack she used last second." A teal Senshi lifted her hands up to her mouth in worry. "We should try to find Sirius and Shooting Star." Spica attempted to get the other Senshi's attention again, as Neverland put a hand on her shoulder. Spica looked to the Tall Senshi and gasped as she lifted Spica onto her shoulders. Spica stood up, careful to not hurt her friend.

"LISTEN! We shouldn't be too reckless! We'll send a small retrieval team to find Sirius and Shooting Star. If dusk hits without a sign of either, than we'll have to assume the worst and head back to the Stellar Nursery without them! As far as we know Black Hole survived this. We have to be ready!" There was silence as the remaining Star Senshi processed this. The leader of the Star Strike Senshi, Guardian Althena raised his hand.

"Permission to speak Ma'am?" Spica was drawn aback by his formality

"G-Granted..."

"I volunteer my team to lead the rescue mission."

"Al- Alright..."

-Scene Change-

"Ma'am?" Spica was still being called Ma'am...hours after her little outburst, She sighed and turned to a deep green colored Star Senshi.

"Yes?"

"Er... Should we hold a service for our fallen teammates?" Spica nodded at the shy Latina.

"What's your name?"

"Sailor Saiph, Intelligence officer of the Wishing Star Senshi. Ma'am."

"Then, Saiph, I was hoping so, But if we do, we should wait until Star Strike comes back."

"Yes Ma'am."

"...By the way, Why is everyone calling me 'Ma'am'?" Saiph looked confused.

"Well, You're the temporary leader Until we find Sirius or Shooting Star right? It's only proper."

"...Wait, What? Who decided that?"

"Well, It's obvious isn't it? The way you handled the situation back there. It'd only make sense that you were the leader right now, Sailor Spica Ma'am." Sailor Saiph went back to her team. Rigel grinned behind Spica and poked her cheek.

"I told you you'd be a hotshot now! I told you!" Polaris grinned and looked to the sky before her grin faded.

"It'll be dusk soon. If Star Strike doesn't come back with Sirius and Shooting Star by then, temporary will be permanent Spica." Polaris fiddled with her staff with her right hand as she reclined back on her left.

"Ma'am!" Spica turned to see another Wishing Star Senshi run toward her, this one in a light yellow outfit.

"Yes?"

"Sailor Zibal Ma'am!" The red haired girl saluted before continuing. "Ma'am, The Star Strike Senshi are back!"

"Are Sirius And Shooting Star with them?" Zibal's slightly winded look faded into a sad expression.

"We should go." Neverland took off running in the direction Zibal came from. The rest of the Star Streak following. A few other teams following Spica as she took off. Soon enough the Star Strike Senshi came into view.

And, as Spica, as well as many others, feared, Sirius and Shooting Star were not with them. Guardian Althena stepped forward and locked eyes with Spica. He sadly shook his head as he saluted Spica.

"We couldn't find them anywhere Ma'am." There was a collective gasp as Star Teams grouped in to discuss what should be done. There was a shrill whistle as all eyes turned toward Spica, who had climbed atop a surviving boulder.

"First thing we have to do is instate the new leader! He or she will decide to do next!" All Senshi stared at her.

"I nominate Sailor Spica!" Sailor Saiph shouted before disappearing in the crowd again. There were murmurs of agreement rumbling throughout the small crowd. Spica nearly fell off her perch as Vega used her as a ballast to climb atop the bolder.

"Any other nominations?" No one spoke up. Vega smirked and grabbed Spica's wrist lifting it into the air.

"Than by majority rule, Spica Spica is the new leader of the Star Senshi. What do we do now Boss Lady?" Spica jumped at the expectant looks of all the remaining Star Senshi

"Well, Like what Sailor Saiph suggested earlier, we should hold a small service for our fallen teammates and later return to the Stellar Nursery."

-Scene Change-

The Stellar Nursery was void of all life when the teams returned. Spica had immediately decided for them all to head for the monitor room to see what the Cyber Star Senshi could come up with. The leader Guardian Adara had dug up a video recording of Sirius and Shooting Star's battle against Black Hole.

"Agena, Can you enhance that final shot?" Spica pointed to Guardian Agena.

"Piece of Cake." There, In the flash of the Planetary Nebula Blast, were eight small strips of black.

"The hell is that?" Rigel elbowed Vega in the gut before shushing her.

"According to these readings, It looks like Black Hole's last attack split her soul into eight fragments which were scattered to different dimensions. Give me a second."Guardian Izar brought up a webbed graph of the dimensions and superimposed a birds eye view of the eight shards of Black Hole's Soul over the dimension the battlefield was located at.

"If I can reverse engineer the trajectory of the shards, we can figure out what dimensions they ended up in." A crystal, no larger than the palm of his hand popped out in front of Izar. A small hologram screen appeared atop the crystal. Scanning the list in front of him he handed the crystal to Spica who read off the coordinates to each dimension, before standing on an unused chair.

"Alright, eight teams are left. Eight shards are running amok in different dimensions. It seems to me, that the next part is obvious. Each team will be assigned a shard and dimension. We all have to work our hardest to not let The shards combine into Black Hole again. Are we clear?" Spica broke the crystal into eight shards and handed them to every team leader. "Rest up today. Our battle wounds should be healed by tomorrow morning. We leave by midnight tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am." The seven fellow team leaders nodded and lead their teams out of the room.

-Scene Change-

Spica sighed as she packed up her bags. Just like when she had left her home three years ago, all her possessions still fit in the backpack, duffel, and knapsack. Her manga and books read and reread until they were nearly falling apart. Her CD player long since broken, her posters no longer suited her interests and were taken down long ago. She sighed as she walked out to the meeting room, which was the decided leaving point.

Spica smiled as she walked down the halls of the Stellar Nursery, three years worth of memories swarming through her head. She grinned when she noticed the dent in the wall from when Guardian Guiazaur and Sailor Kocab had gotten into a fight and she pile-drived his body into the wall.

"Ma'am! The others are ready, It's time." Sailor Naos Ran up to her and gently tugged the hem of her glove to try and get her there faster.

"Right. Let's roll." Spica was absolutely sure she would never get used to being called 'Ma'am' by anyone.

"Alright everyone, We have our plans and our fail safe maneuvers. Let's show these shards how We Star Senshi GET THINGS DONE!" There was a cheer of confidence as the Star Senshi grouped up to depart. Spica joined her team and in a flash, they were gone.

-Scene Change-

Spica looked around the large apartment. For now this would be their home. Vega dashed down the hall and loudly proclaimed that the room she was in was hers. Spica noticed the newspaper on the table. She pulled a pencil, used nearly to a stump, and shifted through the classifieds to find jobs. Their Pr-created aliases had all graduated from High School early, so they could find good jobs there. Circling a few good ones she smiled at the newspaper before entering the unoccupied room and finally noticed what was outside.

She had a beautiful view of Old Detroit out her window. The girls had apparently wanted to give her a room with a view. She smiled and opened the window, before hopping along the fire escapes until she reached the top of the apartment complex.

Spica stared at the clear view of her old home on the roof of her new home.

"Hey Detroit! I'm Back!" She whispered to the wind.

Sari Sumdac, Sailor Spica, and now Tenshi Hoshino collapsed and started to sob.

-Ending Credits-


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2 Meet the Hoshinos! Spica makes an alliance

"So, Tenshi Hoshino, You major in robotics?"

"Yes! I was hoping that I could become a good engineer." 'Tenshi' smiled and straightened up in her seat.

She had decided to work in Sumdac Systems. When she was younger she was always told to steer clear of the lower levels, she obeyed because frankly, the company somewhat bored her. She had always wanted to pursue a career in music. But now it was time for practicality.

"Alright, You'll start out with a trial for about a month making minimum wage, if you don't pull any screw ups, and do a better job than any of the newcomers, you'll get the full-time job." Tenshi stood and bowed low with a huge smile upon her lips.

"Thank you very much! I'll do my very best!" Tenshi exited the interview room with a grin. Less than a minute later Vega, exited a different interview room. She glanced in direction of her leader and waved with a smirk.

"Heeya Ten-Ten! You get in?" Tenshi winked to her freckled teammate

"Almost, Hotaru! You?" Hotaru smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Cake! You know, Not allot of people wanna janitor this place 'cause it's soo big... But whatever! Less competition for me! I start first thing tomorrow, and by that I mean I punch in at midnight for the night shift."

"Yikes, I'm going to go check up on Mamoru, okay?" Hotaru beamed and bounced happily.

"I'll join you! My Mamo-chan must miss me!" Tenshi rolled her eyes and left the building with Hotaru trailing behind.

"Spend time with your lover later!" Hotaru pouted, her and Mamoru, also known as Polaris, had a strange game going on pretending that they were lovers. Hotaru claimed it was because they had both given up on boys, so it was the best way to deter them away.

"Than what am I supposed to do? Rounds? Fine..." Tenshi pinched Hotaru's nose and tilted her head to the right.

"No, you go check up on Ami." Hotaru groaned and visibly deflated

"She HATES MY GUTS! Tenshi! You know we can't work together worth shit!"

"Than why were we all on the same team?" Hotaru shrugged and let out a confused grunt

"I dunno..."

-Scene Change-

Ami walked out of the department store and bowed low, her auburn hair falling everywhere.

"Thank You! Arigato Gozaimasu!" Turning to leave she quickly dashed down the sidewalk, large smile adorning her features. Turning the corner to a one way street she attempted to zip across the road to make it to the other sidewalk.

-Scene Change-

"She didn't have to _hit_ me..." Bumblebee whispered to himself as he tore through the streets aimlessly.

"All I said was that I knew this online gamer that was a better opponent at Gears of War than her... Rosey didn't have to grab a tire and smack me with it...SOMEONESINTHEROAD!" Bumblebee slammed his breaks.

Said girl's eyes widened before jumping into the air, going much higher than Bee expected. He skidded clear past her previous spot and when he finally ran out of skid looked behind him and noticed that the girl was running in the opposite direction.

"What the pit was that all about?" he whispered before rolling down the road again, much slower this time.

-Scene Change-

Ami slowed her pace once the small car was out of sight, and sighed.

"That was close!" She sighed and rolled up her sleeve, gazing at her purple and red bracelet. "Better not let that happen again, Someone might make the connection...We don't have protection auras like normal Sailor Senshi... We have to be careful."

"Ami!" Turning, Ami grinned as a blonde with glasses raced up to her.

"Oi! Yume!" the taller girl grinned at the skinny girl.

"Hey! How'd the interview go?" Ami beamed.

"I got the job! The hours are flexible so it'll be easy to do Star business too! How'd your interview at the restaurant go?" Yume winked.

"In the bag! By the way, you wanna check out my portfolio?"

"Sure." Pulling a small binder out of her knapsack, Yume handed Ami her work.

"Wow! These are really good!"

"Think so?"

"Yeah! Any clothes line would pay big bucks for these prints!"

"Thanks..." Yume blushed. "So how's your manuscript coming along?"

"Rewritten and better than ever!" Ami winked. "Amy was such a Mary-Sue, I'm glad I was able to tone her down!" Yume laughed.

"Yeah, glad you finally took Hotaru's advise on that?"

"I'll admit, Brunet does get some good ideas sometimes..."

"You mean that, Sweetheart?" Ami groaned low as she felt the form of Hotaru collide with her back.

"Don't get your hopes up Brunet..." Hotaru looked to Yume.

"She's so horrible to me..." Yume laughed and attempted to pry Hotaru off of Ami.

"How did you even find us? Detroit is fricken' huge!"

"I know right? But finding you all was easy. I just follow the sound of crisis aversion! This lil' klutz runs into them at least twice a day!" Hotaru pulled at an irritated Ami's cheek.

"Go take your rounds already!" Hotaru glared at her.

"Fine! Fine! Bossy..." Hotaru glanced around before dashing into an ally.

-Scene Change-

Tenshi ducked into the dance studio. And noticed with a grin that Mamoru was already teaching a brief Jazz lesson to the young children there. The dance teacher sitting back, her leg wrapped in a cast. She obviously impressed with Mamoru's performance.

'Well, that's no surprise,' Tenshi thought to herself 'Mamoru had been studying Jazz since she was a child, the only thing she did behind her parent's back...'

Mamoru was just finishing up if the moves were anything to go by. The little kids cheered as she told them that she would teach them the dance step by step if she got the job. The teacher pulled her back to talk to her and Tenshi smiled. The job was Mamoru's...

"Excuse me miss...?" Tenshi's eyes widened as she looked toward the child, a little boy with short brown hair, dressed in a skin tight shirt and tights.

"Yes?"

"Are you related to Isaac Sumdac?" Tenshi stifled a gasp

"No...Why?"

"I dunno...You look allot like how he would look if he were a lady..." Tenshi wasn't sure how to take such a comment...

"Thank you...?"

-Scene Change-

It was night.

Spica was on her rounds. Their rounds were timed to coincide with the rounds the Autobots took to avoid an embarrassing trade off issue.

Spica sighed and fixed her mask along her eyes. The pointed mask ended up reminding her of Prowl's visor every time she had to use it. Their flimsy masks, which actually did a good job at concealing their eyes, yet nothing else, were all that they had to protect their identities.

Spica closed her eyes and tried to track The shard by it's aura. She could practically feel her star illuminate as she accessed it's power. She searched out throughout her home dimension for any traces of Dark Stardust. This proved to be futile as she could not feel any singular trace of it. There were tiny Stardust residue trails from her and her teammates interfering with the energy around Detroit. She could find all of them, and she was sure they could sense her now. High energy such as a Star Senshi when surrounded by normal humans, cannot be missed. Jumping off in a random direction Spica sped away from her original post, as to avoid tracing.

Spica sighed when she reached a completely new area of her city.

Her city...

the city she grew up in...

Why did she have to pretend to be a stranger in her own city? Spica pulled out her one of her kunai and drove it into the building roof beneath her feet. She hated this. She loved being a Senshi and proving her worth...

But...

"And what were planning on doing with that, young lady?" Spica gasped and cursed herself immediately. Summoning the power of your star gives off a glow that ignites your aura for about a minute afterward, How could she forget that? And a smart guy like Prowl would be able to trace her with that easily!

"Nothing, I was just frustrated." Spica kept her voice even as she slipped her kunai back into the near invisible holster at her hip.

"And who exactly glows like that under normal frustration?" Prowl's suspicion was practically wafting off of his frame. Spica inwardly winced before tacking a deep breath through the nose, her aura fading from her body.

"There." She iced her voice over as she turned toward her old friend and nearly gasped.

'Where did his armor go?' It was true, Prowl's Samurai armor he had gone to such lengths to take from Lockdown were missing.

"What's it to you anyway, Autobot Prowl?"

"Who are you? You seem familiar..." Spica was for once thankful for the eye covering mask. She could fake a smirk, but couldn't stop the stinging behind her eyes.

"That's for my team to know, and yours to never find out. Just so you know though, we are your allies. We won't do anything to impede your missions nor your battle against the Decepticons. We're looking for our own evil witch. So please let us do our work, and there will be no repercussions." Prowl said nothing, and let nothing slip past his exterior.

"Your... Witch... she is a threat to this planet?"

"Heh, more like a threat to this universe, as well as all the others..." Prowl raised an optic ridge and she sighed. What was wrong with her? How could she let so much of their mission slide like that? She inwardly berated herself as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, thank Seline for her tan skin and the cover of night.

"Nevermind, Just Tell Optimus Prime to stay out of any battles that involve myself, anyone with an outfit like mine, or a young woman that oozes scary..." Spica turned to leave but stopped at his voice.

"Wait!" Spica swung her head in his direction and raised her brow.

"Yes?"

"Would you consider an alliance?"

"We're not gonna help any of your battles, but we will defend ourselves if we are attacked by one of your enemies. What's your definition of alliance anyway? Information?"

"Exactly, you seem to know more than you let on. In exchange for your information on the Decepticons, I will inform you of any developments about this 'Witch'."

"Prime would throw a fit if he figured out you created an alliance with someone such as me." Spica tapped her tiara with a knowing grin. She was honestly surprised that she could speak so smoothly with such an easygoing tone.

"Prime wouldn't have to know."

"Ever the rebel, huh Prowl?" Prowl tilted his head to the side.

"Exactly, How do you know so much about us?"

"Mmmmm... let's save that discussion for another night. Same time tomorrow then?" She grinned as she removed her left star earring. The grin never left her lips as she squeezed a hidden button upon the star gem in a series of beats. Replacing the stud she pressed the hidden button again, and a small earphone popped into her ear, meanwhile a small microphone stretched down her hin and was brought to the corner of her mouth.

"Remember this comm frequency. If you ever see the Witch, call me. Okay?"

"Why are putting such a trust in me?"

"I could ask you the same question." They nodded at their reciprocal semi-trust. As Spica hopped off in the direction of her apartment and Prowl hopped down from the rooftops to transform and return to the base.

-scene change-

Sari stood atop the rooftops once more, her henshin faded, wearing an orange dress that reminded her of her childhood.

"I'm familiar..." She whispered to the stars above.

"He doesn't remember me, but I'm familiar..." Sari gingerly wiped her eyes as she stared off in the direction of the base.

"...That's a start... and maybe one day they'll all remember..."

-end credits-

**A/N**

**Heh, had to crank this out before I head to Washington for camping for like a week and a half, it is 11:30 and I gotta get up at 5:30... ahhh life...**

**As you know I own nothing you recognize**


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3- The shard enters! A dark witch twists the plot!

Yume sighed, crashing on the couch of the living room.

"A month. A bloody month we been at this! You think the shard would surface by now!"

"Yume, You're Australia is showing. We're Japanese remember?" Mamoru stood up from her own spot on the couch as a clap of thunder rolled in.

"Yeah well Japanese ain't my bowl of rice!"

"At least stop with the slang...And as for the shard, maybe the Cyber Star's gave us the wrong coordinates?"Mamoru shrugged as she waked into the kitchen area of their apartment.

"Were you goin'?"

"Making my lunch for tomorrow."

"Ah."

"Seeya Mamo-chan, Yume, 'm headin' off."

"See? Hota-chan can work both English and Japanese slang."

"Do I look like a brunet smartass to you?"

"Er...Seeya?"

"Bring a slicker. We don't want you getting hypothermia out there Brunet." Ami smirked as she came out from the hallway

"Shut up Ami, I was gonna." Hotaru quickly slipped on a slicker over her work uniform before stepping out into the wetness outside.

"Spica back yet? She shouldn't be out in this." Ami leaned against the counter.

"Her rounds last longer than all of ours, so no. You would think she was meeting a lover or something." Mamoru giggled at her own thought before disappearing behind the refrigerator door. "Do we have any cheese?"

"Yup. In the crisper." Ami called out. Yume flinched as another peel of thunder rang throughout the apartment.

Everyone froze.

"Did you all feel that too?"

"Bloody right I did."

"'Bout time too." Ami stretched a bit. "I was getting a bit stir crazy."

"Hold up, we have to figure out the coordinates." There was a moment of three girls concentrating.

"Pier 41."

"Let's move out." Yume opened the window closest to them.

"Polaris Star Power..."

"Rigel Star Power..."

"Neverland Star Power..."

"MAKE UP!" Chorused three voices as a brief flashing of starlight reveled three Star Senshi.

-Scene Change-

"Pier 40, Here we go, Pier 41!" Rigel grinned in triumph and bounced up to the open window. Polaris and Neverland following suit.

"Oh my Lord..." Neverland whispered, hands clasped over her mouth in shock.

Spica looked up from her makeshift mending of what was assumed to be Optimus Prime and gestured over.

"What are you all waiting for? I had Vega go get Rosalyn, but we need to get them all out of here! Syar Sreak, Move!"

-Scene Change-

"OW! Yume! I said I'll be fine!" Tenshi pulled her arm away from Yume who Glared before grabbing her wrist and resuming work.

"Then you wouldn't have just said 'Ow' would you?" She shifted her position to keep from cutting off the circulation in her legs.

_'sitting on a concrete couch would do that...'_

"I'll be fine by morning! Come on! I have to check on the guys!"

"If your stand-in's Key doesn't work than Mamoru will help all she can. You know what they say about the British, stubborn 'till the very end."

"Maybe, but I have to be there. I have to BE there..."

"They're not gonna die Spica Spica." Hotaru bounded up onto the couch. Making Yume squeak in surprise "The Key worked wonders on the cybernetics, and Mamo-chan patched up everything else. They'll be fine after a little rest."

"Can you stop doin' that Hotaru?" Neverland reached up to flick her on the forehead "You're a tactical officer not an Espionage Agent, That's Ami!" Tenshi was able to get a small laugh out of that. She'd heard Hotaru since she was coming down the hallway. Yume was just oblivious.

"So what happened anyway Ten-Ten?"

"I agree with Hota-chan, as standing medical officer of the Star Streak Senshi, I put all the Auobots down for rest so, tell me how this all happened, Doctors Orders."

"There were so many things that sounded so unprofessional in that one..." Hotaru winked at Mamoru who had just entered into the main area of the base.

"Where's Ami? She should be here first?"

"Ami is right here. Infact, Ami has been here the whole time and no one noticed! Jeez, I guess I'm too good at my job!" The Auburn haired senshi stood up with her sword slung behind her back.

"You might as well have stayed sitting Shorty. By the way, Anyone got a towel? My hair is still wet."

"CAN IT BRUNET! Besides all of us still have wet hair your a senshi of plants, I thought you'd like that..." Ami had almost immediately silence Hotaru with a tug of her ponytail.

"OW! OW! MERCY!"

"Can we get back to business?" Tenshi slammed her kunai into the concrete making the bickering girls flinch.

"Right, spill it Spica, How did they get..." Ami leaned in to Tenshi. "...Like you?"

Tenshi sighed as she leaned back, staring absentmindedly though the ceiling and into nothing.

"First off, you should all know I've been meeting with Prowl to trade information since the second day."

"So I was partially right." Mamoru grinned before turning back to Tenshi.

"Anyway, me and Prowl—"

"'Prowl and I'." Mamoru mumbled

"Had to finish our meeting early because Optimus had told him to get to the pier because they needed backup. Anyway, I stayed out awhile longer, but I was worried so I decided to check up on their auras and felt her."

"The Shard?"

"Yes. I raced my way over, the storm had gotten so bad, my communicator was only giving me static. When I got to the peir the shard had taken one glance at me and fired this big energy blast right at me. Then she immidiately teleported away.

"That must have been when we felt it." Neverland muttered.

"Because Sumdac Tower is closer to the Pier than our apartment, Hotaru got here first and I sent her to find Rosalyn."

"That little ginger is stubborn!"

"Basically, They were...like me...by the time I got there. I'm guessing this shard got the knowledge of all the Magix, Black Hole knew, So It'll take awhile to get everything back to normal...And we need to be prepared."

-scene change-

Spica gently glided a hand over the cheek of who was now Prowl.

"When Soundwave took them into that virtual reality, he wasn't very creative. He had actually used a bunch of normal humans as a base for their designs. I remmeber 'cause there was this Junior high boy named Bobby Roberts, He asked people to call him 'Bumper' and he looked just like how Bumblebee looked in that world. I did a little digging around Detroit and noticed that there was a pattern. The 'bases' used approximately matched their ages by ratio. Bulkhead's was a Freshman in high school named Will Fitzer. Optimus' was a firefighter named David Kyles, Ratchet was a veteran named Corey Black, and Prowl just used his holoform, who was based off of a cop named Jefferson Butler."

"Meaning...?" Rosalyn raised a brow at her counterpart.

"Meaning we don't have much proof, and what we DO have ain't really so solid."

"'Isn't really solid.' Hota-chan."

"Why are you complaining Brunet? It's all we got."

"We got us! Prowl's been meetin' with Ten-ten for awhile! He knows how strong the Shard could be!"

"I doubt that is any more valid than Tenshi's idea Hotaru. Maybe It's smart to just roll with the punches." Neverland strode over to Bulkead's side. "I suggest we wake everyone up singularly." She muttered before attempting to rouse the green haired muscular boy.

"Good idea." Rigel moved to the closest bot, that being Ratchet. "Sir? Wake up." Vega waled up to who was now Bumblebee before freezing for a second.

"Something wrong Hota-chan?"

"...No... Hey! Wake up!" Vega called sharply, nudging Bumblebee with her foot. Polaris' lips hardened into a slight grimace. Before turning to Optimus Prime and opening a hand to Spica in his direction.

"Après vous..."

"I think I'll take Prowl, he knows me." Polaris nodded and sent a sympathetic glance at Spicca before approaching Optimus Prime. Spica knelt down and gently patted Prowl's cheek.

"Prowl? Prowl, Wake up...Prowl! Bumblebee's gonna chop down your tree!"

"BUMBLEBEE!" Prowl shot up, his forehead bonking against Spica's

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Vega reeled back as Bumblebee copied Prowl's action.

"...Well, That was...Efficient. You okay Blondie?" Vega reached down and poked Bumblebee's cheek.

"Ooooowwww..." Spica rubbed her forehead in pain.

"I'm sorry...Spica? How are you...How..." Prowl looked around and immediately dropped down into his lotus position and attempted to Processor Over Matter his way out of the current dimension.

"Wait, how the, what the, who the...NOT AGAIN!" Bumblebee groaned as he flopped back onto his back. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?"

-end credits-

**Glad to be back! And I'd like to try and thank my reviewers...On second though, it's 1 in the morning...SO I'll just thank everyone as a whole! Thank you everyone who is reading and enjoying my story! I know It's only the third chapter in, But It's still really nice to get support! ^^**


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4- Her name is Red Giant! A Story and Mission

Blackarachnia growled as her calculations pulled another fatal turn.

"At this rate, I'll die of a spark attack sooner than I'll get back to normal!"

"Waspinator wants to stay Waspinator. Waspinator is stronger now!"

"Oh shut up Wasp. I have no more use for the Transwarp theory, you can do what you want! I for one can't wait to get back to normal. I'm sick of putting up with this."

"Are you now?" Blackarachnia turned to the speaker to see a pale young girl. No older than 20, wearing a bright red miniskirt and top. She flipped her red hair as a big smirk adorned her lips. A small pair of fangs peeking out.

"What if I told you I knew a way to fix you? To bring you back to your Cybertronian glory?"

"I'd ask what was in it for you?"

"Oh, an alliance. In a way it will help your revenge needs as well. You see, I have a bone to pick with a few allies of the Autobots. And I think that with the help of one more person we can get rid of them all. Especially with their new disability."

"Disability?"

"Yes. I used the same process I'm going to use on you. But backward. Their default forms are now organics. It's a simple enough process." Blackarachnia paused before nodding a fraction.

"Show me some proof then we'll talk Kid."

"Please don't call me that. My name is Sailor Red Giant. Or just Red Giant for short."

-opening theme-

"I can't believe this is happening... This CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Bumblebee groaned, leaning against Prowl's shoulder. Who rolled his eyes from under his glasses and pushed him away.

"Calm down Kid. At least it makes sense this time." Ratchet groaned as he quickly scanned Optimus upon the now far too large medical table

"Sense?...Sense? HOW THE SLAG DOES THIS MAKE SENSE?"

"Well, if what Prime's scans reveal, we haven't been fully changed into humans. It's like our vehicular forms were replaced with human forms."

"HOW DID IT HAPPEN THOUGH?"

"Well maybe if we paid attention to the girls that claim that they know what's going on they could explain the reasoning for all of this." Prowl sighed at the speedster.

"How do we know they're not the ones who planned this?" Bumblebee growled a little and moved into a defensive position. "It was you five wasn't it? You'd better tell how to get this reversed or I swear I'll-" Bumblebee's eyes widened as he stared at his tanned hands. A smirk grew upon his face as electricity crackled between his fingers.

"Looks to me that You're little trick didn't work all the way Girlies."

"Bumblebee stand down!" Optimus ordered, finally exhausted with his shenanigans. Bumblebee glared at the group of Star Senshi in front of him before folding his arms and sitting back on the ground. But he wasn't pouting, He wasn't!

"If you put your mind to it, I'm sure you can change back to mech form Blondie." Vega poked Bumblebee in the forehead.

"Where do I start?" Spica sighed as she leaned against what little wall space was in Ratchet's med bay.

"Maybe the beginning." Bulkhead laughed. Making Spica giggle.

"Well... In the beginning, the thousands of different universes in our plane of existence were connected. this 'multiverse' was ruled by Chaos."

"I'll bet you can all guess how that was." Vega smirked before sinking down onto the ground.

"Anyway. Only the strong could survive in this world as their own people. Everyone else were just vessels for Chaos' expansion. She seemed like she could defeat everything. Remember, this was back when more than ½ of the planets we know today. So anyway, there was something that a warrior of a planet named Luna noticed. These people that were strong enough to fight of Chaos, there was literally only one warrior for every planet. It seemed like these warriors were all women as well. Gathering an idea she took two colors from every current planet and fashioned uniforms for every planet warrior, and filed a meeting where everyone would plot the overthrowing of Chaos."

"Um, what the pit does this have to do with anything red head?" Bumblebee's comment was rewarded with Spica cringing and the back of Prowl's hand connecting with his head.

"Continue Spica." Prowl said with a nod. Spica gave a slight grin before continuing

"Of course every planet's warrior was willing to go. As they are the only ones who could see the horrors the rule of Chaos had done to their people. Meeting up they agreed that the warrior of Luna should lead them all, as she was clearly the had purest heart of all of them. Remember back then people knew that celestial Power was indeed based off of a pure heart. They thought of a name to call themselves, and decided upon the name 'Sailor Senshi' Thus started the Sailor Wars. Which were long and dragged out. Taking many casualties. It seemed as if Chaos would easily beat the Sailor Senshi, until a woman named Cosmos came in. She claimed to watch over the rebirth cycle, and she quietly explained that Sailor Senshi, wee beings that could withhold the celestial energy of the entire planet in their body. With this renewed vigor of the visit, Cosmos gave them the guardian of singular galaxies. Sailor Galaxia. With the help of the simple yet powerful new ally, It seemed like Chaos would be on the run.

Galaxia found that there was no absolute way to stop chaos, so she did the only thing she could do. She sealed the dark Celestial energy of Chaos inside her own body. Ending the Sailor wars.

But little did they know, that the many universes were only held together by Chaos' will. And so the dimensions were split.

Eons later, just about three years ago, Chaos started to take over Galaxia's body and sent out manifestations of herself across the plane of dimensions. They landed in many different dimensions. But one landed in the space between dimensions, the rift. And that was where Sailor Black Hole was born. She claims deity over all stars that have collapsed into black holes. Because of this. Guardians were randomly selected. One for every universe. The were picked because e they had little connection to their world. Well, most. If, at the exact moment there was a big jolt in celestial power it would immediately go to the epicenter.

We are all named after different stars to represent that we are the light in this dark. At the end of our training we, along with out two leaders, Sirius and Shooting Star, did battle with Black Hole. Sirius ans Shooting Star are presumed dead. As well as the final attack Black Hole sent out had killed our troops. Only seven other teams are left excluding us. According to the local riggers, the Cyber Star Senshi, Black Hole had split her soul into eight fragments and sent them to several worlds to try and take them over. We're here to stop the Shard from taking over this dimension. Only Magik can defeat Magik, because this..." Spica walked over to Optimus and patted his cheek.

"Will always be the result of outsiders fighting with an enemy whose Magiks they cannot comprehend. Do not engage with The shard. She only did this to toy with you all. Who knows what mayhem she's capable of when serious."

"Wait. You mean we can't get back at this chick? That's insane! What're we supposed to do then("'What are'" Polaris muttered)? Just Sit around and wait for things to return to normal? I dunno about the rest of you guys but I can't wait for things to go back to normal!" Bumblebee glared at Spica before moving to storm out of the room.

"I don't know why everyone trusts you all immediately, but I got my eye on you leader-girl." Spica turned to him and bowed low.

"I'm sorry, Star Senshi are weak compared to Normal Sailor Senshi. We're not allowed to know many spells in an attempt to keep us from exceeding our limits. Once we take care of the shard though, the spell will lift and turn you all back to normal...At least, I'm pretty damn sure that's what Sailor Moon Kingdom said..."

"No, O think she said that if a form changing spell is uses you r original form would go back to being your original form, but you could still turn into the form they gave you...Right?" Polaris tapped Spica on the shoulder to correct her. Prowl stood up and left the room.

"I don't know what you're all planning, but I'm going to make the most of this situation. I'm going to the Park. Has the storm cleared up?" Neverland quickly ran out and came back in before nodding.

"More than likely."

"You didn't look out the window did you?" Rigel smirked at Neverland who grinned back.

"I can tell by moisture in the air. I'm just that awesome!" Neverland reached up and straightened her mask.

"I'll be back by sunrise then."

"I'll join you." Spica jumped down and grabbed his arm. "You guys shouldn't go out during the night, at least not alone! Black Hole Is much stronger when the stars are out." With that the two dissappeared out into the night. Vega sighed and ran out the door.

"I gotta get back to work!" Polaris stretched and yawned. Almost everyone else in the room followed suit.

"I think it would be best if we all went to bed then." The sandy blonde smiled at the three Autobots turned human.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all. And due to this interesting change of events I don't doubt we'll see allot of each other now." With that the last three Star Senshi made their exit.

Bulkhead grinned as he lifted up Rosalyn, who'd long since used his leg as a pillow and fell asleep.

"I'll take Rosy to the room she's got set up here. G'night Doc Bot, G'night Prime." after nearly tripping on the bond off the medical table he carried the sleeping key guardian off.

With another yawn Optimus headed for the door. "I'm going to recharge for awhile too Ratchet, I suggest you do the same."

"Prime?"

"Yes?"

"Did that Spica girl look familiar to you?"

"...Well...Yes...a little, now that you mention it...how strange..."

-scene change-

"Was the teleportation that gives off no transwarp signal, as well as proof of my 'handicap' enough?"

"How are you sue that I won't double cross you after I'm full femme again?"

"Simple enough, I'm giving you the process, I can take it away. Or even make it so you were full organic. It wouldn't be smart to double cross me."

"Well, I can't argue with that. You got yourself a deal Red Giant."

"Alright. So, time to return Blackarachnia to Elita-1 Trust me kid this is gonna be great!"

-ending credits-

**A/n**

**Not sure how I feel on this one. It's short, but it's not meant to do much but get the Senshi and Autobots together, as well as set up a few outlooks on the Senshi. And you can feel free to completely disregard my take on the Sailor Wars, I just pulled that outta my ass in a 'spur of the moment' inspiration moment.**

**I can tell you that next episode will start up a continuous dogfight between the forever suspicious Bumblebee and everyone's favorite little brunet smartass.**


	5. Episode 5

Episode **5- **Divide and conquer!Work hard Star Streak!

"You know, you CAN transform into your mech form if you wanna..." Spica murmured, finally breaking the silence that reigned between Prowl and herself after their departure. Prowl removed his sunglasses and placed them atop his head before responding.

"No, I want to try actually being somewhat different for a moment."

"Alright..."

"Spica?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me your real name?" Spica gasped silently as her fist tightened around the hem of her miniskirt.

"Why?"

"Because soon enough, everyone will know about your civilian forms, I just want to know."

"Sa...Tenshi." There was a throb of pain in her head.

"Tenshi..." Prowl muttered. Testing the name out for himself. He raised a brow when he saw her rub her temple in pain.

"Just a headache, sorry. It means 'Angel' In Japanese." Spica slightly squirmed when Prowl looked at her through the corner of his eye. The throbbing in her head slightly clearing up.

"Fascinating." 'I swear to Primus I've seen her before all of this!' he thought to himself as they entered the slightly muddy park.

-Opening Theme-

"Do you like...Fruits Basket?" Prowl's eyes widened a bit, and Spica noticed the slight difference between all their eyes in colors. Although they all seemed the same cyan shade, Prowls were sharper, more like the sky than the others'.

"Yes, actually, I just finished the series. How far along are you?"

"I just finished too. Can you believe that Akito ended up with Shigure of all people? And that it was because of Kyou and Thoru that Akito decided to lift the curse?"

"I'm more surprised that Kyou took Thoru from the town... I mean yes, I know it was her choice but, I just didn't expect it..."

"I don't know, I kind of always thought that once Kyou's curse was broken he'd want to leave town. But, I really did like the chapter through Kyoko's point of view for her final moments... that was great. Also, that Arisa ended up with Kureno, and Saki gets a chance with Kazuma."

"Yes, that was quite a good wrap up for Uotani and Hanajima. I also enjoyed that Hatsuharu just sort of... stopped going 'Black Haru' after awhile..."

"Well, like Ritsu giving up crossdressing, it was all about growing up. Times change, people change. You know how it is... Falling out of love, falling in love, changes of interest... it's all apart of growing up."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"I am. If you looked back into my past, you sure as hell wouldn't recognize me." 'Literally' she silently added, Reaching up once more to rub at her temple.

"I believe I am like that as well. I was nothing like the mech...man I am today, when I was young."

"...Hey look." Spica pointed to the sky "Dawn... we should head back. I have to get SOME sleep before work tomorrow...er...later. Good night...er...morning Prowl!"

"Usual time tomorrow then?" Spica smiled and before turning.

"Yeah! And there's a really good romance series called 'Faster Than a Kiss'! If you like complicated romances, it's perfect!"

Quickly making sure he didn't see the tears trekking down her cheeks, Spica dashed off into the dawning day. 'I kept it! I kept my promise to you! I can do this! I can!'

"Who are you Tenshi... Who are you really?" Prowl muttered before heading back to the Base. If he stayed just a second longer he would've seen her stumble upon jumping onto the rooftops.

-Scene Change-

"Step, Ball-change, Step, Ball-change, Shimmy Step! Two three four, Flair turn! Two three four, Plant! Bank! Hand Stretch! Hold...Okay! We're out of time! But we made some progress today! Now class dismissed!" Mamoru smiled as she saw the nine and ten year old children happily talk about the newest cartoon or comic book. They were all so carefree. Naturally she was a little envious.

'To be that innocent again... Back when I still thought that Aliens were just those creepy things the Mew Mews fought in Tokyo...'

"Mamoru...chan?"

"Ah! Yume? What are you doing here?" Said blonde girl smiled as she moved to adjust her glasses.

"The department Store got shut down for renovations, (With Pay) so I decided, 'Hey might as Well visit Mamoru!'"

"How far away is the department store anyway?"

"Eh, no more than two Clicks!"

"Clicks? Your Australia is showing again."

"Right! Sorry, I mean Kilometers—I MEAN MILES! Miles, yeah that's it..." Yume sighed and pinched her nose bridge in irritation. Mamoru laughed a little.

"Working on it, I see." Yume smiled an laughed a little. There was a bit of silence as the two of them started their trek home.

Mamoru sighed. Hotaru was right. Despite spending three years together, only a few of them were really close...

"...Do you ever wonder if we weren't all supposed to be on a team together?"

"Huh?" Yume sighed and adjusted her glasses.

"It's just that, Star Streak doesn't click like everyone else. We're basically just five gifted kids...it's just... weird... I mean, I should've seen this coming..."

"I don't know..." Mamoru sighed "Maybe It's because Spica wasn't supposed to be one of us... maybe it, I dunno, messed with our team or something..."

-Scene Change-

Tenshi rubbed at her temple as she programmed one of the computer upgrades she was working on.

"Might be coming down with something..."

-Scene Change-

"So... Now you're back to normal, are you gonna call yourself Elita-1 again?"

"No. That was my name when I was an Autobot. I'm not really much for joining the losing team either, so I guess I can't say I'm a Decepticon either. I guess I'm my own in-between faction now."

"You could be of the Dark Star faction. We're allies now so it would make sense."

"...alright... but I'll just be wearing the mark right? Nothing else?"

"Nope. Just the mark... And how about Sunblast for a new name? It's star-themed, and it fits your color scheme."

"Sounds good." In a flash of black the mark on Sunblast's neck turned from Decepticon to an inverted black star.

"So what do you have planned for your revenge scheme?"

"First I need to see how strong the Star Streak Senshi are. It's a simple little spell. Just a few glimmers put in strategic points around town."

-Scene Change-

"I can't believe I'm bored enough to have to hang around here..." Vega mumbled to herself as she leaned against the concrete couch of the base. Watching Bumblebee, back in full mech form, and Rosalyn play Gears of War.

"Well go somewhere else Brunet!" Bumblebee glared at her out of the corner of his optic.

"Hey! You can't call me that! Only Ami can call me that!"

"Too bad Brunet!" Bumblebee paused the game and turned to glare at her. Grey met electric blue, mech met senshi. Vega was first to break the staredown.

"You may have his face in human form, but you're nothing like him."

"I don't know what that means, but Don't think that I'm not onto your little group." He leaned in close and lowered his voice to a whisper "Your leader may have gotten everyone else to trust her, but our 'predicament' is still your fault. And you know it."

"How many times do I have to say it Blondie, The Shard would have been here anyway, be thankful, you have people that stand a chance!" Bumblebee raised an optic ridge before sitting down again on the couch.

"You can't fool me." Vega stiffened, a shiver racking through her body. Her eyes were no longer looking at him, but out into space, a look of horror gracing her features.

"I'm outta here." With that the brunet senshi ran out of the base. Rosalyn looked to her retreating form and glared at Bumblebee.

"Smooth Bee, you scared her off."

-Scene Change-

"Hey! Tenshi right? Who's the cute guy waiting for you outside?" One of Tenshi's fellow technicians, Melanie, had stopped her for such a question.

"Cute guy? Who?"

"I dunno, He called himself Kohaku Something... anyway, he said he was here to pick you up from work!" Tenshi worriedly glanced to Melanie before shifting her gaze to the door again.

"Okay, don't talk to him much though."

"Why? Is he a stalker?" Melanie suddenly looked just as worried as Tenshi did, but this went unnoticed, as Tenshi was already leaving.

"No." Tenshi lifted her henshin bracelet as she left. When she exited Sumdac Systems she was ready to shout her henshin incantation as 'Kohaku Something' came into view.

"Prowl?" Prowl smiled at her and held up a manga. 'Faster Than a Kiss Volume 1'.

"Fumino is a bizarre character and the factors that turned into their marriage is quite interesting, when thought about." Tenshi smiled and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Yeah, and Kazuma is pretty horrible with the whole 'Youthful wife' thing. It's funny though."

"I'm highly unsurprised that Ryuu has the cosplay outfits that Fumino uses."

"So why are you here anyway Prowl?" Prowl held a finger to his lips and shushed her.

"Kohaku. I figure the others and myself will need new names for these forms. So, I'm Kohaku. Kohaku Sparkston." Tenshi smiled a little uncertainly at him.

"But You look Mexican, not Japanese."

"So? You look Indian Tenshi." There was another small stab of pain behind her eye. Tenshi rubbed her eye a bit and started to walk to her apartment.

"How did you find where I work anyway?"

"I asked Professor Sumdac if he had any new employees named Tenshi, and he told me of you. Apparently he looks over the technical designers himself before they get their jobs."

"Yeah, he's always liked to keep things old school." Prowl looked to her with a raised brow.

"W-Well, that's what I've heard anyway..." her cheeks burned red. Why couldn't she ever keep her mouth shut around Prowl?

"I still don't know why you act like that."

"What?"

"Every time we're alone together, you look so afraid. I don't understand." Tenshi glanced at him again.

Burgundy met Sky blue. Senshi leader met Cyber Ninja. Nerves met worry.

Tenshi couldn't say anything. Prowl was giving her that same look he gave her those 3 long years ago. The look that would always prevent her from lying. If she said anything right then, she would blow her secret.

But either fortunately or not she sensed something. Bolting upright she looked to the direction of Old Detroit.

"Glimmers. In different points around town." Tenshi dashed into the nearest alleyway, Prowl behind her. Lifting her henshin bracelet Tenshi quietly recited her incantation.

"Spica Star power Make up!"

In a flurry of yellow lights and orange ribbons Sailor Spica hopped up until she was above the city. "The view is always better from the rooftops." as Neverland would quote. She started to scan the rooftops of Detroit, trying to pinpoint the source of the energy. Spice only vaguely felt the approach of the ninja behind her.

"Tenshi, I need an answer." Spica staggered under more than surprise. After catching herself, she straightened her mask just a little higher over her eyes.

"Another tale for another night Prowl. I have to go." Pinpointing the closest Glimmer, Spica hopped off in that direction. Quickly tapping her earring she called in a conference with the Senshi.

"I'll take the one point center with Sumdac Systems."

="I'll get the ugly one due South"= Vega

= "I'll take West point"= Rigel

= "North, obviously."= Polaris

= "East."= Neverland

"Decided. Star Streak, Move!"

-Rigel-

Rigel sped around pedestrians and stray cars as she zipped toward the source of the Glimmer to the west. Armed with her sword of hardened molten lava, Rigel felt as though it would be a rather short fight.

"Hey, Rigel right? Where do you think you're going?" Rigel stopped and glanced to Bumblebee whom had just dashed up to her in his human form.

"None of your business Bee boy."

"Oh, I think It is very much my business, for the fact that I've been in this town longer than you have, and Something is attacking citizens and I can help."

"No, you can't, you can tag along if you want, but stay out of my way." Rigel dashed off with that. Bumblebee tailing after her.

"Oh no! I'm not gonna let you try and power it up! I'm gonna stop you girlies!" Rigel stopped in her place and grabbed Bumblebee's wrist in her hand.

"I can't stop you from distrusting us, but for god's sake, don't endanger your own life by meddling with a Glimmer on your own. Only Magik can defeat Magik." Bumblebee glared up at the purple clad senshi.

"So you all keep saying." Rigel rolled her eyed before dashing off again. Turning a few corners Rigel and Bumblebee finally came to face the Glimmer set before them.

"Primus that's Ugly..." the creature followed the design of a normal high class Glimmer. The symbol of the Dark star clan emblazoned upon it's collar bone. Blade based and covered in a dark aura as it moved to it's next opponent. As it raced toward Rigel she only had enough time to pull out her sword.

"Bumblebee! Help the victims!" Bumblebee looked to the few bloodied bodies behind the Glimmer, and then back to Rigel.

"H-How do I know, you're not controlling it?" Rigel glanced at him, gray-blue eyes laced in panic as she tried to overpower the much larger creature.

"Because you can trust a face like this!" That sounded familiar to the speedster... he couldn't put his finger on it but... He decided he could at least trust Rigel.

"Okay."

-Vega-

"Well, hello gorgeous..." Vega smirked as she drew her whip upon the ice based Glimmer. The Glimmer hissed and fired a couple icicles at her which Vega dodged. One grazed her shoulder. Vega flinched and grabbed her arm in pain.

"That hurt Freiza." She sneered at the Glimmer who looked confused before responding in a voice as cold as it's body.

"My name is Iciclia."

"Yeah, whatever, and I'm Sailor Vega, nice to meet ya. Leaf Hurricane!" Thrusting her hand forward the razor sharp leaves hit the Glimmer off guard as she grunted in pain. But did not disappear.

"Damn!"

"High classes are a little harder to beat dear Vega."

-Polaris-

"I'm glad I ran into you Prime." Polaris smiled at Optimus' human form as they both were hidden in a large tree overlooking the Glimmer.

"I was planning on facing this one on my own Polaris. You didn't need to come."

"Didn't Spica say something about staying out of our battles?"

"With The Shard. These creatures,"

"Glimmers."

"Yes Glimmers, Sailor Spica didn't say anything about them." Polaris rolled her eyes.

"Abusing a loophole... Okay, we rush it on three." There was a pause as they prepared for battle. Polaris drawing her staff and Optimus ready to change forms.

"Three!"

-Neverland-

Te Glimmer was Rock based, and Neverland would admit, a couple of cuts with her sai, and a few 'Pixie Dust Shooter's wouldn't do the job against a high-class Glimmer.

"Give up Star Senshi."

"Never Dark Star."

"Bouldera."

"Whateva'." Aiming her hands to the Glimmer, shining yellow flecks started to dance around her hands.

"Pixie Dust Shooter!" The flecks rushed towards the Glimmer, forming an almost blade as it went soaring to the Glimmer, a green wrecking ball joined it's path. Both crashing into the Glimmer. Neverland looked to her left. And Sure enough Bulkhead was standing there, in mech form, retracting his wrecking ball into his arm.

"Thought you could use a hand Sailor Neverland."

"...Thanks 'Mate."

-Spica-

The Glimmer dissipated with a shriek after one final 'Courageous light' blast from Spica. She and Prowl, back in human form, sat on the curb as she tapped her earring to activate her communicator.

"This is Spica. Report."

="Bumblebee showed up and got civilians out while I handled the Glimmer, it took awhile for me, but nothing too bad."= Rigel

="It took awhile, but I dusted mine too."= Vega

="Optimus Prime showed up and helped me defeat mine."= Polaris

="Same here but with Bulkhead."= Neverland

"Alright...Can you all make it home?"

="Nothing too serious. We'll be back easy Spica-Spica."= Spica sighed in relief as the proud green senshi told her the news. It was a relief, that was for sure. She wouldn't forgive herself if her team got hurt.

"Alright. Meet back home ASAP."

="See you Spica."= with the Salute from Rigel, the link was broken. Spica kept the headset upon her head and tapped the rim in an imaginary beat, as she started to do when nervous.

"Shouldn't you be getting home Spica?"

"I could say the same to you 'Kohaku'." Prowl smirked, just a bit and looked out onto the street.

"I wanted to extend our time together. I was wondering if you would change your mind of telling me why you're always so worried around me." Spica gasped and glanced down into her lap.

"Another story for another night Prowl."

"As you keep telling me. When will that night be?" Spica looked to him and smiled secretively. When later thought about Prowl would describe her as looking both sly and sad at the same time.

"When you can say my real name." With that, Spica was gone, and Tenshi called for a cab. Prowl was confused. Real Name? What did that mean? Was 'Tenshi' not her real name?

When she waved the taxi in about sixteen minutes later Prowl noticed something.

A bright gold locket hung innocently around her neck. One that was identical to his. Unconsciously reaching up, Prowl tapped his, just to make sure it was still there. As Tenshi disappeared behind the door of the taxi Prowl hopped up onto the rooftops to start his trek home.

"Who are you..." he whispered to himself. Thoughts of Tenshi's locket and Spica's strange words were buzzing in his head the rest of the day.

-Scene Change-

Tenshi rubbed at her temple in pain and annoyance after someone called her name once again.

**A/N Whew! That took forever and a half! But I'm vaguely happy with how this turned out. **

**Right now I'm gonna thank all my lovely reviewers. Thank you all! I'm so happy, you're all enjoying my story! It's funny, taking all my stories and making a time line for how long I've been working on them, Star Streak trumps them all. The idea spawned in my head in the 8th grade. I'm in my junior year of high school. So, I've been working on this for a long time, making failed prequels, and one failed story version (originally just titled 'Spica' but I made everything too unclear and no one really knew that Tenshi was Sari...) You cannot believe how much of my art skills have improved drawing and redrawing the Star Streak Senshi. I'm gonna be posting pictures of how everyone looks on my deviant art page once I get my scanner running.**

**Http : / / msmoonfan4ever . deviant art . Com / (Take out the spaces, obviously)**

**Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers! And I'll continue to try and make Star Streak as good as I can! **


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6- The shard shows her face!

"—and that is why Guardian Guiazar's face print will be forever engraved into the wall of the Stellar Nursery." Prowl chucked a bit before glancing back down at Spica.

By human standards, she was very beautiful. Long red hair put up in low ponytails, deep garnet eyes, healthy Indian complexion.

But there was still that sense, it was like he was drawn to her... maybe it was because of her inability to ever give him a straight answer when he'd ask her her identity, maybe it was because she looked so familiar...

Either way he would admit that he'd prefer to spend time with Spica as opposed to any of the other members of Star Streak, and in some cases his own team. Before he knew it he was telling Spica of when he had finally gotten Bumblebee to learn the importance of being still. As when Rosalyn first slept over at the base when she was 7.

Spica had that uncomfortable look on her face again. As if she had heard the story before and was acting like she hadn't. It was an expression that Prowl really didn't like to see on her face. Yet it was the one she always had on.

"So he just jammed his hand into the control panel and yanked the bug out?"

"Yes." Spica sighed and shook her head.

"I'm vaguely unsurprised." Spica shook her head and rolled her eyes just a bit. After that she stood up and headed for the door to Prowl's room.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Prowl."

"Yes. I'll see you then." Spica gave him another unsure smile and left.

He wanted to make her really smile at him. He didn't know why... maybe it was that same pull, maybe not.

-Scene Change-

"So, what's the Plan now?"

"They're stronger than I thought. I might have to go myself."

"I'll accompany you then. Red Giant."

"Thank you Sunburst. I would love you to accompany me. I think the Autobots would appreciate the blast from old ghost's past."

"Did you really just say that."

"Yes I did."

-Scene Change-

"Hotaru! Out of bed sleepy head!"

"Eh? I got back to bed at 6:00 am. Night shift remember?"

"Yes But it's 3:00 Pm. Nine hours of sleep should be enough for you Ho ta-chan." Hotaru groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Yes Mom-o-ru!" Hotaru glanced at Mamoru's flustered look. They both had different spectrum's of a 'mother' Hotaru's only being there for her older brother, and Mamoru's only caring about her success in her job.

"Sorry Polaris."

"It's okay." Hotaru started undressing at that.

"Try to be a little more decent."

"Why? We're all girls, and we've all been around each other for like almost three years by now."

"Still..."

"You're too much of a lady." by that time Hotaru was in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"No, you're just not enough of one." Hotaru laughed a little.

"Guess not, but that's why you love me, and I luuuurrrrvvveee you!" Hotaru smiled and hugged Mamoru quickly. Mamoru glanced to Hotaru's wall and froze.

"Hota-chaaannn..." Mamoru pointed to the wall and Hotaru looked.

"Oh please." Hotaru groaned. She grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and crushed the spider with it.

"Better O' arachnophobia influenced one?" Mamoru gave her a dry look.

"How about if I blindfolded you for the day and tied your hands behind your back?" Hotaru put her hands up signaling her surrender.

"I give, I give..." There was a moment of silence before they burst out laughing.

-Scene Change-

Ami sighed as she finished sorting out the back room in the department store. Walking out the back door she saw a small blonde head covered by a yellow horned hat walk into the arcade out of the alley and across the street. Confused, Ami followed it. Was that Bumblebee? Was it just some random kid? Why did it matter?

Ami sighed as she entered the arcade. It was packed with boys... that was so embarrassing... Ami glanced around the arcade. The 'gun' games were packed. There was some kid at the Pac man game that everyone was swarming around. Some stupid kids pretending to look like delinquents were messing with the Pin Ball machines. And, there was the hat. Right behind the chair on a racing game.

Ami sighed and pulled out a couple of quarters. She needed answers. That's why it mattered. She tapped his shoulder and sat in the attached second player seat.

"Next round? I'll pay." The boy who was confirmed to be Bumblebee nodded and finished up his round. He got first place on intermediate level. Ami placed the quarters in the slot and selected intermediate style.

"I haven't played one of these for awhile. So I'm probably a little rusty."

"That's fine." The round was in silence. Bumblebee had selected one of the fastest cars there. Ami had picked one of the slowest. While they were racing it seemed that Bumblebee would win. But Ami had pulled a couple of shortcuts on him and pulled into the lead for the final stretch. After the game over sign started flashing, Bumblebee looked at her.

"Good game."

"You too."

"I like what you did with the whole shortcut thing."

"I'm surprised I could remember them all."

"Hm..."

"Why don't you trust us?"

"I trust you."

"But not my team."

"Not Spica."

"Tenshi."

"Whatever."

"Why? You should trust Tenshi the most out of all of us."

"Why? 'cause she's your leader?"

"No. And You'll find out why one day." Bumblebee gave her an unsure look before slipping in another 50 cents.

"I'm not too sure about that, but... Rematch?" Ami looked to the screen again before sighing.

"Sure."

-Scene Change-

Bulkhead smiled as he pulled out a normal sized paintbrush and applied a bit of light blue paint onto the normal sized canvas. Rosalyn smiled her widest as her hands held either side of her sundress.

"Ya done with my body yet Bulkhead?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Just a second Rosy...and... there!" Rosalyn relaxed and jogged over to the canvas to see Bulkheads painting. It was very simplistic compared to other things he had attempted at before, but much better. 'Rosalyn' had figured out a few years ago that he hadn't mastered the basics of art before he had dove in. So it was good to see the simple look of Rosalyn standing there, key hanging against her collarbone, pink brooch clasping her belt together, Hems of her sundress forming a semicircle, and odango tails curly and puffy as normal.

But as always...it looked...Off. Like he wasn't trying to draw Rosalyn, he was trying to draw someone else, but she's what came out of the picture... Rosalyn still smiled though.

"It looks great Bulky."

"Heh, thanks Rosy..." Bulkhead blushed and rubbed his neck bashfully at the praise. In all honesty, he was slightly enjoying his human form...it gave him the ability to paint with normal sized brushes and canvas'

Rosalyn smiled at Bulkhead before stiffening a bit.

"Rosy? You okay?" Rosalyn turned to Bulkhead before letting out a breathy "Fine..."

He knew she was lying.

-Scene Change-

"Where shall we start?"

"Somewhere populated. Draw out their attention first..."

"Good idea." Sunburst held up her hand and activated her downloading power. Red Giant grabbed her hand within her own and sent a small pulse of dark energy throughout her system. As a normal download would form, a pure black knife formed from the center of her servo out. An identical knife formed in Red Giants hand. And with a small teleportation spell, they were in the middle of the Detroit shopping center.

A woman with tanned skin and unnaturally platinum blonde hair shaped in a bad rendition of 80's style haircut gasped and started to lead her son away.

Red Giant smirked.

In a flash of dark the woman had tumbled over onto her son. Blood slowly trickling down from her neck.

Someone screamed, maybe a bystander, maybe the boy, either way Red Giant and Sunburst continued on, knowing that, like always, the Star Streak Senshi and the Autobots would be arriving soon.

-Scene Change-

Yume was walking home, rough night for tips at the Cafe she was working at until the restaurant opened back up, but every little penny helps for the team...Her eyes snapped open wide as she heard the screams start to filter in through her headphones.

Senshi instinct taking over Yume bolted for the source of the screams. What she came across almost made her want to throw up.

Blood.

Everywhere.

The once busy intersection was now deserted as people ran out of their still cars to get away from the two psychopaths standing in the center. One was a femme. Tall, yellow and black, with blue face plating. But on her collar, was the symbol of the Dark Star Clan. Yume knew she wasn't there on accident.

And then there was the woman. She was short, no taller than Rigel. With orange hair and red eyes. Her skin was pale as a ghost. And her outfit consisted of blood red inverted stars.

_'The Shard...'_

The Shard was carrying a body of an innocent bystander across the intersection.

"Why haven't the Detroit police come?" The Femme looked around, listening for sirens.

"Well that's simple dearie. I blocked the phone network for all those trying to call in on us. And placed a small hypnotic state to all those under law enforcement so that they could walk right past the carnage with the screaming ringing in the air, and not notice a thing."

"Primus! How did you do that?" The Shard smirked.

"I am the spell caster..."

Yume had seen and heard enough. She rushed into the closest alley and soundlessly bounded onto the rooftops. Under the cover of the buildings she whispered her incantation.

"Neverland Star Power... Make up!"

Quickly pressing the intercom button on her earring she activated her communicator.

"Spica, Vega, Polaris, Rigel, Come in. We have an emergency."

="What's going on Neverland?"= Spica was worried, nothing new there.

"The Shard...She's trying to draw us out."

="Where are you? Stay put and don't engage until we get there to back you up!"= Polaris, always the mother...

"2nd and B on top of the Macy's. Hurry. And be as stealthy as you can." Neverland blinked back tears and quietly prayed to Mother Dove that she would not be found alone.

"Please hurry girls..."

-Scene Change-

Spica had a very uneasy feeling in her gut as she started to approach the intersection that Neverland had described. She could already smell the bitter scent of blood. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms she pushed back the squeamish feeling in her system. She hopped up onto the rooftops and continued the journey from there.

Approaching the Macy's store rooftop, Spica sighed in relief as she saw Vega, Polaris and Neverland crouched in place with each other, Rigel was already on the final bound onto the rooftop. Spica quickly made her way there. Polaris had pulled an arm around Neverland and was gently rubbing out circles on her shoulder. Vega was tapping her right earring in different rhythms, this manipulating the transparent green screen over her eyes into showing different graphs and scans. Spica silently hopped down. Making sure she was not seen.

"What's the best plan of action?" Spica whispered to Vega, whom sighed before deactivating the scan function of her visor.

"We rush them. We go all at once. I don't think they've noticed us yet, the element of surprise is one of the only things we have right now. The shard may have allot of spells, but she can't track auras. And the femme wouldn't be able to lock onto your energy signature without some outside help." Peeking over the side, Spica realized why Neverland had been so shook up.

The Shard and Femme were literally draining all of their victims (Spica counted 4 bodies including a small child... her hatred for The Shard grew.) and spreading the blood and bodily fluids all over the intersection. Spica reached up and rubbed at her upper arms again. Before a small throb bugged her temple.

Tapping it until it went away, Spica gestured with her left hand to rush at three. Counting off her fingers.

One...

Two...

Three!

Star Streak attacked.

-Scene Change-

There were certain things about the Star Streak Senshi that just didn't add up for Ratchet.

Why did this 'Shard' appear a month after Polaris said they'd been there?

Why did no one ever tell them something straight out?

Why was Spica so slagging' familiar? It was strange... it was almost like she was Rosalyn, just older, and without her innocence. That thought always made him scowl.

Obviously Spica and Rosalyn weren't the same person!

….But still...

The feeling of endearment, and protectiveness that he used to feel around Rosalyn had dimmed over the past three years or so... it didn't make sense...

Nor did it make sense that the feelings came back much stronger around Spica. Why Spica? He'd barely ever even spoken to the girl!

….But still...

The train of thought was shattered at the smell of blood and a scream of an unintelligible language. His circuitry froze as is mindset was immediately brought into war mode. Only vaguely remembering that he didn't have his vehicle mode anymore, Ratchet ran in the direction of the screams and scent led.

Spica was in hand to hand combat with a red haired woman he was sure must have been 'The shard'. Rigel, Neverland, and Polaris were fighting a yellow and black femme, and Vega was dashing around scanning over both situations, giving advice or tips when needed or found. Pulling out her whip, Vega now joined Spica in attacking. The Shard was starting to get annoyed.

"Now you all are really starting to bug me. Sunburst, Let's retreat for now." The Femme, whom he was assuming was 'Sunburst' nodded, and in a flash they were both gone.

Ratchet chose then to make his presence known. Stepping out into the crossways he focused his optics onto the Star Streak girls, ignoring the carnage around them.

Polaris crouched in front of Neverland and started to rub her back sympathetically as Neverland retreated into a corner to, more than likely, throw up.

Rigel was looking for a hose. Her outfit had been stained from being repeatedly thrown into pools of blood, and she wanted to wash herself off.

Vega had removed the bow on the front of her uniform and was using it as a wrap for Spica's arm, obviously injured.

As she was being treated Spica glanced up and caught his eye. And there was that stupid protective instinct again. Before he knew it he had brought himself over to the tanned star senshi's side and was undoing the wrap on her arm.

"Ratchet, It's okay! You don't need to help! It'll be fine by morning!" Spica try to bat him away with her free hand, but was too late.

The circuitry under her arm was exposed.

Ratchet pulled back, optics wide. But only for a moment. He then leaned back down and picked up her arm.

"Just like Rosalyn then." taking out a small gadget that Spica had never cared to identify, Ratchet sent a few energy blasts from it into her arm. There was a small stinging as the wound healed itself over. Letting go of Spica's arm, Ratchet stood up.

"That should do it Kid." Tightening her hand into a fist, Spica swung it around a bit. She grinned up at the medic.

"Thank you very much Ratchet." Ratchet couldn't help a small smirk.

"No problem." Spica smiled again, but this seemed more natural.

"Seriously though. Thank you Ratchet. Only my team has ever seen my circuits without freaking out." nodding, Ratchet turned to leave.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I found you and not Bumblebee." Spica chucked a bit.

"I suppose so. I'll see you soon?" Ratchet turned just a little to look back at her.

"Well you won't be able to trust a _human_ doctor if you get injured, so yes if you're reckless." with that. He left.

Spica sighed contently. She was starting to get on good terms with them again.

Vega retied her bow around her chest.

"Spica-Spica? Methinks we should head home. Rigel over there looks like she's gonna have a seizure if she doesn't wash off soon." Looking over, Rigel was indeed looking a bit frantic as she searched the intersection once more for a hose. Suddenly, police sirens started to fade in, coming closer, and closer.

It only took less than a few seconds for Star Streak to leave. Leaving no record of their presence behind them.

….Except for one reporter-bot who had not seen the whole thing.

-Scene Change-

Spica whispered a small prayer for the victims of the massacre. She swore to herself The Shard would go down. Even if it cost her her life.

-The Next Day Scene Change-

+"Five strangely clothed women were seen leaving the scene of the crime. It is best to believe that these five were the perpetrators. If you see anyone such as these girls, please report them to the Detroit Police department, so they may be brought in for questioning."+ Bumblebee changed the channel to MTV as usual. But not before leaning on his stabilizing servos and muttering a small,

"I knew it."

Prowl was watching behind the couch and shook his head.

"It wasn't them."

"You're just saying that because you've got a crush on Spica. You need a wake-up call before she stabs you in the tailpipe."

"I do not have a 'crush' on Sailor Spica Bumblebee, but I do trust her, and I thought you trusted Rigel." Bumblebee gave him a withering glare.

"Well I was wrong."

-Scene change-

Hotaru turned off the Television and groaned.

"That's just messed up...we're screwed if we're not ultra careful from now on..."

-end credits-

**0.o...I didn't expect this to be bloody...but that's all my fingers would write...I think I might have to bump this up to Mature... we'll see as this continues. I might have to for what I have planned for chapter 9...**

**Either way, I hope the carnage did not detract from the story. **


	7. Episode 7

Episode **7- ** A town turned against us. Work hard Star Streak!

She sighed as she leaned on the hard metal table of the interrogation room. She was stripped of her gloves, tiara, and earrings. Of course her weapons the first things to go, and the handcuffs were starting to really dig into her wrists.

Her positioning, was awkward at best. Her hands were in front of her, but the cuffs were attached to the edge of the table. She was immobile. Hearing the closing of the door, she was faced with a wide eyed detective she'd never seen before.

"Miss..."

"Spica."

"Right, Miss Spica. I'm going to be asking you a few questions." Folding her arms across the table she tilted her head to the side.

"Captain Fanzone is the one who took me in. Can't he ask these questions? I didn't give myself up to him, just to be interviewed by some detective I don't know at all." The detective looked even more nervous than before. Spica turned to the one way window. And smiled.

"Captain Fanzone! I know you're there!" Waving her hand a little underneath her shackled wrists. Spica smiled and she knew she was staring directly at him. She could feel his aura right there... And, as she predicted, the door to the interrogation room slammed open and Captain Fanzone stormed in.

"Alright Missy! I wanna know exactly what's going on." Spica smiled and leaned back against the uncomfortable chair.

"Well... where should I start? Probably the fact that we're not the ones who've been behind these homicides. We're hunting her down. We don't know if she calls herself anything quite yet. But right now we've been calling her The Shard."

"Vigilante business is against the law."

"It's not vigilante, because the police can't do anything against her. This goes way higher than the police can handle. The shard isn't human. She's literally a manifestation of chaos itself. She doesn't exist in this dimension, in any dimension. She just, is. And if the dimensions would ever unite again, she needs to be destroyed." Fanzone gave Spica another hard stare and sighed.

"This is why I hate magic."

"Let me tell you a story." Spica sighed and gently placed her hand over the cuffs holding her wrists in place. Mind wandering back over the events of the day before.

-Theme Music-

-This Is A Flashback!-

Spica was just talking with Prowl, discussing Kurosawa's role in the series Faster Than A Kiss.

"Well I'm assuming he's going to be one of Kazuma's top rivals in Fumino's love."

"That doesn't make much sense. She doesn't really seem to hold feeling one way or another toward him. I get the feeling someone will come in later and HE'LL be Kazuma's big rival."

"Maybe... We don't know much about his family..."

"We don't know ANYTHING about his family."

"True, so maybe he has a younger brother or something."

"Oh! Wouldn't it be funny if he was a little brat? Like all lippy and rude?" Prowl chuckled a little before nodding.

"That would be humorous..." Spica smiled a little, a wistful look on her face. Prowl's slight grin faded.

"Tenshi, do you really trust me?" Spica squeezed her eyes shut for a second, fighting a painful throb.

"Yes."

"Truly?" Spica sighed and looked to Prowl, taking extra care to look him in the visor.

"With my life."

"Were did you get that locket?" Spica froze, her gaze immediately shooting down.

"What locket?"

"The gold one, the one that you always wear while in civilian form."Her hand subconsciously running along her choker, Spica sighed.

"It was a gift..." Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Prowl had one of those bizarre vibes coming off of him that told Spica how uncomfortable he was.

"A gift?" Spica smiled a little, an idea for an alibi forming in her head.

"Yes, A boy actually. He had a crush on me, he got it for my birthday. I was flattered, so I took it, and I aced a quiz I never studied for after, hence, It's become a lucky charm." Spica grinned as he stiffened a little, looks like the big brother instinct was kicking in; the perfect distraction from pushing an issue...

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

Prowl turned to look into the distance. It wasn't the big brother instinct. Not at all.

Some faceless boy shyly handing Tenshi a little golden locket and saying a silly love confession, and she'd clip it around her neck and thank him. Making the boy's face fluster and he'd ask her out.

And then, she'd smile, she'd truly naturally smile, at this faceless boy. Prowl was annoyed just at the thought. He wanted to be the one to make her smile, and some simple little human boy could do something he couldn't?

_'Wow... Jealous much Prowl?' _

The voice vibrated throughout his processor. For a second he was thinking that it was a type of conscience that Cybertronians could develop. But that didn't make sense, According to Rosalyn Conscience's are supposed to sound like yourself. This voice sounded like a little girl. Her voice seemed a little hazy, like it was constantly hoarse from shouting all the time.

Jealous? Ridiculous. He'd only been around Tenshi for a little while. No longer than 3 orns He didn't know much about her at all!

_'You know her favorite manga is Fruits Basket. Her favorite food is cheeseburgers. Her favorite color is orange, she one of the very few people that can pull off orange. She used to love Video Games, and she still somewhat does, but not enough to prefer hanging out with Bumblebee. You know she appreciates Bulkhead's art. You know that when she was 13 she was brought from her home to train to be a star senshi. You know that she's seen war, and has left with trauma she doesn't let anyone see._

_But you should know so much more._

_You know NOTHING really.'_

But he wanted to know. He wanted to know so much more about her.

"Prowl?"He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to Spica again.

"Yes?" Spica smiled and stood

"I should be going now."

-scene change-

Tenshi sighed as she walked though downtown. She looked to her left and saw a small chapel. Her already melancholic frown deepened. A coffin was being loaded into a hearse. One of the victims. She knew it.

She needed to blow off some steam.

"You..." Looking to her side she saw one of the women at the funeral walk up to me, anger lacing her features.

"You're one of _them _aren't you?"

"What?"

"One of those horrible girls that did this? You look just like the orange one." Tenshi pulled back and stared at the woman in horror.

"O-Of course not. I would never do something to end the life of another." The woman looked her up and down. Clearly not believing her.

"Your kind are not welcome here." Tenshi's gaze hardened.

"I was just leaving." And that she did. Just by walking through the city she ran into four more people telling her that she _Must_ be the orange girl and that they were going to call the police on her. Only twice did the police actually come. One time the Police man had been distracted with a mugging, and the second time a thief, Tenshi had slipped out both times unnoticed.

It was at this point that Tenshi decided that they couldn't be silent heroes. If they didn't get out in the open and make their case clear, horrible things would happen. Donning her transformation Tenshi had found Officer Fanzone, the only police officer she'd rust enough to do this to.

"I'm here to turn myself in."

-end flashback!-

"We have to stop the Shard at all costs." Tenshi kept her eyes on her hand as she told her tale. Focusing her energy into undoing the lock on the handcuffs. The glow was near impossible to see. Such a low frequency couldn't be detected.

"So this er... Shard, She's the one who killed those four civilians..."

"Yes. None of us are sure what they're after though."

"Well Missy, I think I'm gonna need to see this Shard and her Robot buddy before Your friends can publicly clear their names."

"If I can have my earrings back I'll call Vega and tell her to put the camera on her goggles on for the next time she appears."

-Scene change-

"Ami. Hey Ami?"

"What is it Brunet?"

"Does Bumblebee trust you?"

"I don't think so. Not after that stupid report. Why do you care?"

"I'm bored..."

"Do your rounds."

"We can't DO rounds anymore, people will be looking to the rooftops much more, just looking for us."

"Then go write a fake letter to your old boyfriend." Hotaru's gaze narrowed as Ami brought him up.

"Don't mention Baruti. He's forgotten about me, He's found a new wonderful girlfriend. And Bumblebee's human form looks like a blond version of him. It pisses me off." Ami held her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, Okay, I concede. Jeez..."

Hotaru's glare never let up until she was back in her room. Sighing, she walked up to the mirror on her dresser and silently gasped.

When had she been crying?

A beeping noise in her right ear made her jump. After catching her breath she activated her communicator.

"This is Vega."

="Vega, It's Spica. The next time we see the shard I need you to put the camera on your VR goggles on constant record. Clear?"=

"Crystal, Spica-Spica."

="Good, Over and out."=

-Scene Change-

"Ms. Hoshino? Are you okay?" Mamoru glanced down to see the small blonde girl tugging on her jazz pants.

"Eh? Why do you ask Millie?" Millie and a few of the other students who had to stay late gathered around her and sat on the floor, expecting a story.

"Well, we could help!" One of the boys, Johnny exclaimed.

"Er... well, if you all insist." Millie sat down in front of the seven or so children.

"Well, my friend Tenshi has been having allot of troubles lately. She's been struggling with allot of issues. A woman that seems out to ruin her life, she's started to like a boy that used to be an old friend of hers, and ...weirdly... She's been having these headaches. She's been trying to hide them from us. And by us I mean a few of our other friends and myself. But I get the feeling something bad is coming. And It's because of those things."

"Stop it!" Tammie, an African-American girl stood up and gestured widely with her hands, as if to emphasize herself. "Stop the bad thing from happening!"

"Yeah!" Deirdre, a red haired girl stood up and punched the air in excitement. "If her headaches point to it, make the headaches stop!"

Mamoru smiled. It was always good to listen to a child's advise, You'll never know how humorous it can be.

-Scene Change-

On the top of Sumdac Systems, a young woman was perched. Her skin a light green, hair and eyes a deep black. This was a high-ranking Glimmer. This Glimmer knew what she was doing. Opening her arms, millions of black spore shot out through the city.

These spore would fester on whomever touched them. Turning every ounce of negative emotion into a searing hatred. Those you once only slightly envied would now become enemies. Friends would turn enemies. And the Star Streak Senshi would be No.1 on every hit list.

The process was slow, and it would take about a day to come into full effect. But her mistress would be pleased with the delicious negative energy she'd be manufacturing for her.

This Glimmer disappeared into the building, figuring she'll be safe there.

Time for the revolution to begin.

-Scene Change-

Spica sighed in relief as her handcuffs were undone and she was allowed her stuff back. Her wrists were really starting to hurt.

In a flash, she felt something happen. An enormous spike in dark energy. All in one moment she had seen a black ball of something start to faze into the room, grabbed Captain Fanzone and shoved him under the table, and fired a small globe of energy out at it.

"What. Was. That."

"Sorry about that Captain. I had to get rid of this thing before it did something bad." The smoking globe had drooped to the ground, and had stopped moving. Spica lowered her hand and lifted the globe into her gloved hand.

"This thing was giving off such a chaotic energy vibe I can't even begin to describe. I'll have to have Vega analyze this when I get back home. You might want to keep an eye out for these things. Just in case they come around again."

"Right. Fuzzy black ball floating in the air. Definitely dangerous." Spica smirked a bit sadly at his sarcasm. Everyone was treated like this to him. She wasn't treated differently for not being Sari. Best part about having a foul tempered cop as a friend.

-Scene Change-

Yume filled out her time card and left the cafe with a sigh. Things were looking glum. At least five people today asked for a different waitress. That's never good for tips. And it was all due to that stupid report.

If their names weren't cleared soon, horrible things would happen. Becoming monsters in the public eye would be the worst thing...

She started to muse over the issues in their team. Maybe the other star teams all were just acting like they fit together perfectly...Maybe they really were just, all that was left in the dimensions...

Noticing something flash out of the corner of her eye Yume attempted to materialize her sai and come at the thing, whatever it was.

Her sai connected with something she knew was neither human, animal, nor robot.

-Scene Change-

Ami shrieked in surprise as a dark ball of energy shot straight towards her. She quickly ducked and the thing had missed her and instead lodged itself into an important looking man in a white suit and pink sunglasses.

-Scene Change-

Vega took care not to touch the two, completely pulverized piles of dark objects. Polaris looked worriedly over her shoulder.

"Hota-chan... What are they?"

"Lemme analyze 'em first."

Pressing a button on her right earring she started to manipulate the settings on her goggles to analyze the defeated objects.

-Scene Change-

Prowl was alone, deep in meditation as he sensed something approaching him. Pulling out one of his shuriken, he spun to face the being. The small, black sphere would have slammed into his Chassis if he hadn't jumped out of the way, less than an astrosecond before. The strange sphere had eventually hit the ground and immediately vanished.

Prowl took to the trees less than a nanoklick later. Whatever that thing was, it couldn't be good.

-Scene Change-

Bumblebee was brooding, letting his mind drift to Rosalyn. She'd left early, saying that her father wanted her home, before she'd left she'd given him an unsure smile telling him she'd make sure to be early tomorrow to "Kick his sorry butt in Goo Zombies XII" He really wished she'd be around more often. It was... really annoying how she couldn't ever be around anyone sometimes.

"Heya Lil' Buddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bulkhead, I'm fine." Why was Bulkhead butting into his business again? It was really irritating.

"No, you're not, your sulking."

"Look, Bulkhead, can you just leave me alone? I'm in a bad mood, I don't wanna snap at anyone." That was a lie. In fact, he REALLY wanted to snap at someone, just to let himself vent. Bulkhead looked to Bumblebee with worried optics and silently left for his room.

"Sure Lil' Buddy. But hey, If you're having issues, you can always talk to me. You get that right?"

"Yeah, I know Big Guy." Bulkhead smiled and left back into his room/Studio. All of his happy moments were in there.

As well as something he didn't know was in there.

A little protection that an old friend had bestowed on his room, as well as on all of their rooms.

-Scene Change-

"So What are those things Vega?" Neverland sat down on the couch of their apartment.

"Well, I was able to salvage some data from the ones that me and Polaris pulverized."

"Polaris and I" Polaris muttered to herself.

"Spica-Spica's was burnt to a crisp, all the data in that one was corrupted, if not completely destroyed."

"Sorry." Spica sighed and leaned against the wall.

"It's okay, I retrieved some data from the one that Neverland stabbed and if these three are anything to go by they're all programmed the same."

"And what are they programmed to DO Brunet?" Vega's mouth tightened into a fine line.

"You know how if you feel a certain emotion it releases a chemical into your bloodstream? Like fear or anger? Well, these things, and I don't know how, burrow themselves into the body cavity and attach themselves onto a blood vessel. There they manipulate the chemicals in the blood stream so that every negative emotion and outlook on a person are intensified. As well as all positive feelings are dulled and dulled until the being starts to quite literally thrive in hatred. I'm assuming that these things are the result of a glimmer. More than likely they've infected the whole city."

"So basically, until we find the Glimmer and take it down, we're going to be on the hit lists of the public, no matter what we do." Spica put her fingers to her temples and gently started to massage them.

"We're screwed." Rigel sighed as she collapsed onto a couch.

"Tenshi love, Are you alright?" Mamoru placed a hand onto Spica's shoulder who visibly flinched.

"I'm fine, Just a headache." Vega tossed her a small bottle of Ibuprofen.

"Take three Spica-Spica." Spica nodded and opened the bottle before claiming she'd lie down for awhile in her room.

"What do you think is wrong with Tenshi? We all know now that they aren't normal headaches." Polaris sighed as she sat next to Rigel on the couch.

"I don't know." Vega sighed and deactivated her VR goggles. "I've been covertly scanning her lately, and it seems like there's a dark energy that she's been holding back. For a long time too."

"Define 'Long time'" Neverland whispered.

"About as long as we've been senshi. She's been really good about hiding it though. Maybe even Sailor Moon Kingdom didn't catch it..."

"So what? The headaches are this thing trying to break loose?" Polaris whispered in worry.

"I guess." Vega shrugged.

"What can we do about it?" Neverland straightened her goggles and sighed.

"Can we do ANYTHING about it Brunet?"

"Nothing I can see. Whatever it is, it's up to her."

Unbeknownst to the four Star Senshi, their leader had heard every word. She collapsed on her bed and sighed sadly.

"Stardust... Leave me alone..."

-End Credits-

**Sorry it's been awhile guys! My beta said she'd...well... beta a few weeks ago, and nothing has com out of it, so I think I might have to keep posting these things while being my own beta.**

**Oy... nine pages of boring exposition. But I had to get a few things moving. Revealing a few things about Star Streak (Whom I'm very sure by now no one really cares about) Setting up the public for the next few chapters, as well as showing a little more of the few things that Sari left behind before she became Spica. Anyway, Next chapter will be long. And Gorey. So if it ends up Gorier than I intended, than I'm gonna have to bump this up to Mature.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoyed chapter seven!**


	8. Episode 8

_I felt powerful. Much more powerful than I should be. I grinned as I looked myself in the mirror. Black wasn't a color I usually liked, especially mixed with dark purple, but it looked so good on me. The v-neck showed off the silver keyhole on my chest as well as allot of cleavage. The slit of the dress ran almost all the way up my leg, showing off a black leg strap with dark purple gems lining it. The purple sash around my waist had a bow along the back with the tails going to the ground. A pair of elbow length gloves rode up my fingertips, and a black choker with the same purple gems was tightened around my neck. My hair was pulled back into a braid. My hair clips a pair of black triangles, instead of the usual orange rectangles. And as I stared at my reflection I couldn't help but admire the inverted black star emblazoned upon my forehead. I looked like either an evil witch or a goth slut._

_I normally would never even look at such an outfit without a large wave of disgust rolling over me. _

_But... It felt right...I looked good, despite the few days without proper sleep, using only the aura of my star to keep my body from collapsing in on itself._

_I heard screams behind me and a cackle of laughter. I heard blades meeting flesh, I heard the squishing sounds of limbs and organs being crushed._

_I smirked. Sounds that would normally disgust and haunt my mind combined and melded, it all turned into a symphony of suffering...And I loved it. I turned around and the sight of the carnage made even more excited. I wondered if when I got better at using my new power I could do so much damage in so little time. _

_I wanted to do this sort of thing myself. I wanted to feel a cool blade get tinged warm as the blood of mortals spilled along it. I wanted to feel the squish of organs under my black stiletto, I wanted to be the director of the beautifully haunting orchestra of torture._

_I was bloodthirsty._

_And I loved it. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and my smirk turned into a full blown grin as the Shard's voice hissed into my ear._

"_Do you want to make them suffer? Those fake friends, and your not-really family? Do you want to extinguish sparks and crush organs yourself?"_

_I wanted it so badly. I nodded and couldn't suppress a shudder of excitement as I felt my kunai materialize in my hands. _

"_Welcome to the team Sari." I turned to the star-type senshi and could barely contain my excitement._

"_Don't call me that. My name is Stardust now. Dark Stardust."_

Tenshi bolted up from her bed drenched in a cold sweat. It took all she had to force back the bile working it's way up her throat long enough to make it to the bathroom.

Mamoru found her first. The mother of the group sat down and gently rubbed her back with one hand, the other pulling back her hair. Tenshi heard Mamoru start to shush her. And she felt a wave of sobs starting to break though her frame. Whipping around she sobbed into the Senshi of Guidance's chest.

"What was it about Tenshi?" Tenshi flinched as another wave of nausea washed over her.

"Don't call me that." She was able to choke out before whipping around to the basin. After a few moments of dry heaves she panted for breath as a few more tears pricked her eyes.

"Don't call me that today. Call me Spica. Tell everyone to do the same, I'm not sure, but... you know these headaches I've been getting?"

"...Yes...?"

"They've been coinciding with all the times someone calls me that. Especially one of the guys. It's not just a coincidence. I know it's not. I can't chance it today."

"Why today?"

"Because, it's the anniversary of the start of our training. And last time...something bad nearly broke though. That something feels like it's going to overtake me if I chance going by that name today."

"Alright ma'am"

-Episode 8 Familiar Faces Part 1-

"So it really is today..." Hotaru sighed, head resting on her hand.

"Yes. Three years ago today we all left our families and friends." Mamoru sighed and leaned against the wall.

"It seems like so long ago we were all just normal girls." Ami sighed.

"We were never normal. Just nobodies. Spica was the least normal out of all of us." Yume slid down the wall she was leaning against until she was sitting on the floor.

"Man, your esp... has it given you ANYTHING lately?" Hotaru glanced at Yume out of the corner of her eye.

"Nope. Hasn't been working since we came 'ere. It's this dimension. You'd have a better chance at catchin' a Bunyip here than any psychic waves."

"So much Australia is showing right now..." Mamoru shook her head.

"Good onya! I don't give a shit! But I'll give you all the drum here. Until we leave, I got nothin'."

"Where's Spica-Spica anyway?" Murmured Hotaru

"I called her in sick. She's sleeping, and she needs it. She had some horrible night terror." Mamoru sighed.

"So what's wrong with her?" Ami raised a brow at Mamoru.

"I'm not sure. Remember what Hotaru said about a darkness in her she's been keeping at bay?"

"Lemme guess it's gonna be really strong today because it's the anniversary, and we're in her hometown?" Mamoru's eyes widened. She turned to Yume, whom just shrugged before turning back to Ami.

"Can you like read minds or...?"

"No. I over heard you two talking about it. Espionage agent, remember?" Mamoru gave a shaky laugh.

"Yeah... You are a ninja..."

"So if we call her name it has to be 'Spica' because she can't handle Ten...Her alias today." Ami asked for confirmation. Mamoru nodded.

"Yes. She won't be able to handle it today."

"And it would also be smart if she stayed away from The Autobots. And you called her in sick to keep the probability of running into her father low, if not completely obliterating it." Vega picked up a lock of her hair and started to fiddle with it.

"We have to protect her today. That's all that matters." Mamoru sighed

-Scene Change-

Spica sighed as she stared out the window. She could already hear the voice in the back of her head a mangled version of her own voice, hissing in it's twisted rage. Poking and prodding at her sadness, her loneliness, and all her insecurity. It tried to get her to harbor hatred toward her team and friends.

_'You hate everything about being a Star Senshi. You _want_ them all dead, you just don't want to admit it.' _She sighed and whispered the only thing she could think of to keep it at bay.

"I have no regrets. I do not resent the path I'm on. You're not me at all."

_'Liar'_

Spica decided she need to get out of their apartment. She needed fresh air, and something to distract her without bringing _her_ up.

Spica leaped up onto the rooftops and started to run. Hopping when necessary, she just knew she needed to clear her head. Until the only noise in her ear was the rushing of wind and her thoughts were blank. She just kept running, and running, and running, and running, she raced down fire escapes zoomed though allies and hopped from building to building. Nothing but an orange blur could be seen.

Bounding down from the edge of a fire scape she rushed for a safe place to hide until the day was up.

"Hey! Watch it Spica!" Spica froze in her spot when she heard the familiar voice. She turned and saw Ratchet, in mech form, rubbing his stabilizing servo in pain.

"I'm sorry Ratchet!"

"I've had worse..." Spica nervously laughed a little.

"I suppose you have."

"What the slag are you doing here?" Spica froze and settled her gaze on Ratchets other Servo to see Bumblebee's human form hiding behind it and glaring at her. Normally bright blue eyes, vague and dark with animosity.

"Bumblebee, Look, I know you don't trust me, but-"

"Damn straight I don't trust you! Why the pit would I trust someone who killed innocent people?" His voice started to rise and rise with every word until his was yelling. He hadn't switched back to his mech form, Spica didn't know why, maybe because they were technically in public. Either way she could hear the snickering in the back of her mind.

_'Do you hear that? Bumblebee, our first friend out of all of them, the one whom we used to trust so much with, hates us!' _The twisted laughter rung through her head. Spica winced. Stardust's twisted voice pierced her ears and immediately gave her a splitting headache. Glancing up, she noticed Ratchet hadn't made a move to stop Bumblebee.

_'Hah! And even Ratchet won't stop it! And you know why? Because he believes it! He thinks we did it too! He doesn't care at all! He hates us just as much as Bumblebee does now!'_

"You and your team should just get up and leave. We would all be better without you here. I don't know how you managed to brainwash Prowl into trusting you, But I'm not stupid. And for that matter, No one else is either!"

"Bumblebee..."

"You ever wonder why everyone avoids you all? Because we all know you and your team are bad news! Prowl was careless and got swooped up into your little lies! That's what happens when you get too cocky with your ability to withstand against manipulation I guess..."

_'Where did he learn all those 10 dollar words anyway? Haha... Kind of useless making himself seem intelligent... we both know he's just an idiot fueled by his hatred...'_ Spica felt tears prick her eyes. Not only was Stardust's voice ringing so painfully she thought her eardrums would burst, but she wasn't sure her heart could take the emotional abuse from inside and outside her mind anymore.

Spica glanced up to try and meet some reassurance from Ratchet. One of his magnet prongs were drawn out. Ready to intervene if things became physical.

He refused to meet her eye. It felt like a stab to her spark. Before she knew it tears were sliding down her cheeks and her screams exceed Bumblebee's

"BUMBLEBEE! Shut Up! You don't trust or believe me, I understand! But whether you do or not, we will still be the only ones that can fight the Shard! We've been working our selves into stupors trying to find out where she, and her ally are hiding!

"And whether we were here or not, the shard would still be here, doing whatever she's doing! You can't get involved with these battles, because only we can stand a chance!

"If anyone else looses their lives at her hands..." Spica briskly wiped her eyes, hoping that what she was saying made sense. "That's why we have to stay...I'd _never_ forgive myself." Spica turned from Both Bumblebee and Ratchet as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to block out Stardust's voice.

Poking,

Prodding.

Pinching.

Yelling.

Spica wasn't sure how much more of this she could handle without going insane. Turning abruptly, she ran from the spot, allowing her feet to take her where they chose. Sobs wracking her frame

She never noticed the shocked optics trained on her back as she ran off.

-POV switch-

Ratchet wasn't sure why, but those last words really stuck in his processor. They were familiar.

Where were they from?

Oh yes.

When Sari was young, about eight, inside of Omega Supreme, under Lake Erie. Except it seemed like the purpose was reversed. Wait...

Sari?

Rosalyn was down there with him, of course. Where did he get the name Sari?

Who was Sari?

The name rung over and over in his processor, assessing every memory of Rosalyn, they never looked quite right when he'd replay them in his head. As if Rosalyn's image was superimposed over someone else

_Sari..._

When she'd saved Prowl's spark when they'd first met.

_Sari..._

Causing mischief, and generally misusing her Key

_Sari..._

The betrayed look in her burgundy optics when he'd taken the Key from her...

Wait... Burgundy? Rosalyn's eyes were blue._... _

Then why does he distinctly remember the color burgundy staring up at Optimus and himself, glistening with optic fluid, ready to leak. _"Why don't you trust me? I trusted You!"_ Funny...

Spica's optic color was burgundy as well...

His optics widened. It all came together at once. Almost as if a malfunction had cleared up.

_Or a spell had been lifted..._

How could he have forgotten?

How could he not have noticed?

Ratchet was speeding after her before Bumblebee even had a chance to blink.

"_Sari!_"

-Scene Change-

Spica wasn't thinking about how she hadn't detransformed, or how she wasn't even going from rooftop to rooftop, or how her team was probably on their way to pick her up, or even where she was going. All she focused on was getting away. Outrunning the hurtful comments and throbbing headaches.

_'C'mon honey, You know That you can't handle this. I can. Switch places with me. You know you want to, you don't want to admit it, but you do.'_

"Shut up."

Her feet twisted, turning her this way and that.

She stopped when she was pounding at a door.

"Let me in! Let me in!" wait... no... Not a door... a garage door...

She went to the Base. She hopped up onto the roof after a moments hesitation. She needed to keep moving until she found something. She ran along the rooftop of the Base until she found the hole in Prowl's ceiling. She braced her legs to jump though when she heard a light chuckle.

"Well, Well, Looks like little Spica lost her way..." Spica gasped and turned around.

"The shard..."

"Oh, come now, such a silly name for me... My name is Sailor Red Giant. And this is my ally Sunblast." The Dark Star Clan femme looked her up and down with purple eyes. Her yellow and back color scheme almost shined under the setting sun.

"Ah... right, the leader..." Spica tensed up and pulled out her Kunai.

"Calm down. I just wanted to see that." Sailor Red Giant chuckled slightly, red eyes flashing in amusement.

"What?"

"Your potential." with that they both were gone.

_'They're strong... wouldn't be easier to join them? We could be stronger than we are now, tenfold!'_ Spica shivered and leaped down into Prowl's room. She looked around and noticed no one was there. Sighing, she exited the door, thankfully, although her headache hadn't faded, Stardust's voice was quieter.

"Now, I'm not going to be gone long Rosalyn, but I want you to be careful."

"I'll be fine Dad." Spica froze at the threshold of the hallway. Rosalyn looked at her out of the corner of her eye and quickly turned Professor Sumdac away from the hallway and toward the entrance of the base.

"Before you get too carried away, you should probably leave." Rosalyn smiled nervously and started to coax Sumdac out of the door.

"Just promise me you'll be good."

"I will."

"Oh Rosalyn, you've grown up so much..." Professor Sumdac reached over and hugged whom he believed his daughter.

Spica felt sick. Stardust's laughter got louder and louder until she couldn't hear herself think anymore. A scream ripped through the air and it took her a moment to realize it was her own. Her vision had gone hazy for a moment as she lunged for a white blob with her Kunai. Suddenly the white blob started to form red around it. The red blob pooled and grew. The whitish red blob was now moving. Her ears were ringing so she wasn't sure what else was going on. The only thing she could hear was Stardust's twisted cackle.

She pressed her hands against her temples and tried to drown out any and all noises.

"Sari! Snap out of it!" she felt hands on her shoulders gently shake her. She couldn't recognize the voice but she felt a little solace in hearing her old name, Stardust paused in her cackling to allow her a moment to look at what had transpired in the past minute or so.

The first thing Sari saw at opening her eyes was a pair of cerulean eyes, long eyelashes, and framed with red hair on the more pinkish side. Chibichibi held her shoulders

"Sari, you have to stay calm. Your team will be here momentarily." glancing around past Chibichibi she tried to figure out what the whitish red blob was.

Blood.

Across a white lab coat.

Sari felt sick again.

He was passed out. She'd knocked her father out, and stabbed him...

Chibichibi had wrapped the wound in some spare cloth, Sari noticed with a vague clarity she'd torn off part of her dress.

She'd stabbed her father...

Tears fell down her cheeks rapidly. No, that wasn't her. Stardust had done that. Not her. Not her at all. She started sobbing. Stardust wanted to take away everyone important from her.

'Honey, I may of stabbed him, but you wanted to hurt him too. You wanted to punish him for forgetting you. And you know that.'

"Shut up."

"What?" Chibichibi glanced at her with worried eyes. Reaching up, she gently placed her fingers firmly against Sari's temples. Gently massaging and attempting to alleviate her splitting headache.

"N-Nothing..." She heard the door to the base open and a gasp.

"Tenshi, what's going on?" Spica's back arched in pain as she cried out. Her vision went black as she felt herself slip from consciousness.

"Sari!" Spica's body slumped forward, unconscious. Chibichibi lost her balance. Prowl had immediately rushed to her other side and took most of Spica's weight into his arms.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later Prowl."

Hearing the commotion, Optimus, and Bulkhead had rushed into the room. Spica's eyes clamped shut in pain and sadness. Tears still creeping down her cheeks.

"Prowl, what happened?"

"I don't know, I just arrived."

"Something bad." Chibichibi furrowed her brow in frustration. She could already sense it. Two personalities. Two polar opposites on the power spectrum, fighting or dominance.

"Where is Star Streak?" She mumbled to herself in annoyance. Spica's eyes snapped open. Chibichibi almost sighed in relief until she saw her eyes.

They were wide and unblinking, several shades darker than they should be.

She looked feral.

Chibichibi gasped and pulled away from her.

"Prowl Get away from her." Prowl, wary of the wild look Spica was absently sporting, tentatively placed her onto the ground and stepped away.

"Rosalyn what is going on?" Optimus kept his optics trained on Spica as she lie there breathing slowly eyes wide and unblinking.

Chibichibi started when a large, Cheshire Cat-like grin broke out on Spica's face. Blinking Spica sat up and started to giggle.

"You know something? It's really sad... but it has to be said." Spica stood up and lost her balance for a second, quickly regaining it the Cheshire Cat grin quirked to the side, her head tilted the other way.

"We were voted leader of Star Streak... too bad Little Sari just couldn't handle me anymore. Not much of a leader if she couldn't hold back her dark side on her own huh?... And even then, Rosy dear, why don't you tell them all your real name? Huh dear?" Spica started to stagger toward the Autobots in the room. Drawing her Kunai from her waist sheath.

Prowl noticed something strange. As she approached, Spica's outfit was getting steadily darker. From her bright orange and yellow, to a deep midnight blue and purple. Her hair almost seemed to darken a few shades with her. She tarted to giggle again.

"Oh dear, I hear someone coming!" almost on cue the Base's doors opened once again. Ratchet ran in Bumblebee in tow.

"Sari!" Spica's head tilted to the side again. Looking over her shoulder to see the two mechs at the door Spica's Cheshire Cat smile widened.

"Oh, Ratchet, I didn't know you remembered us... Oh well, Little Sari isn't here I'm sorry to say. She couldn't hold me back anymore. Sad really, she'd been fighting so hard to keep me at bay...Exactly three years ago today she left here for the Stellar Nursery... Oh well... I just want you all to know that Spica will no longer be making anymore appearances. My name is Stardust now...no... that still sounds too goody goody...hm... Ah! Dark Stardust sounds good! The things dark stars are made of!" Dark Stardust giggled as if she'd just figured out how clever what she just said really was.

"Anyway, I think you're all sick of listening to me ramble like a crazy person... And truthfully, I'm sick of seeing all your disgusting faces...at least in one piece." Dark Stardust tossed the black blade in her hand once. Before the grin on her face turned dark.

Malicious.

Sadistic.

"Dark light!" a deep blue beam shot from her hand as she charged. She was striking to kill.

-Ending Credits-

**AN: Okay, not as bad as I had thought, but that opening scene might have been a little too graphic... anyway, this is when things will start to get complicated, so buckle up for the 'Dark Stardust arc'**


	9. IMPORTANT AN

Okay I think I might just have to rewrite Star Streak. I know, a bit of a bummer, but I feel I can do better with it. I think I can get everyone more involved in it than they are now. So, I'm gonna delete every chapter but the first one, and I'm gonna start from the point where Star Streak hit Detroit. A few changes,

I'll Have their be less downtime, and have the Autobots and Star Streak be less Buddy-buddy than they seem.

Although Sari is still the main character, the focus will be more equally spread out amongst the characters.

Red Giant and Blackarachnia's alliance probably won't happen. Also, Red Giant will be involved more.

I'll try to get some of the original baddies involved, without allying themselves with Red Giant.

Close up a few plotholes.

Anyaway, I'll start over with the new second chapter as soon as I can.

Love and Starbeams~

M-D-F


End file.
